Heritage
by Jacqueline Dupoi
Summary: Orla Glenn thought she was a normal girl until she found out her true heritage when her mother passed away. A strange new patient arrives at her place of work that she is inexplicably drawn to. What is going to happen when she discovers his true identity and what does that mean for her as she tries to navigate through her new heritage? Somewhat of a REWRITE of Home
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**Author's Notes: Hello, to all those who have come to this story, Welcome! **

**To those of you that have come to this story because of my first Marvel fan fiction **_**Home**_**, there are some notes that I would like to point out; this is not a true "rewrite" of **_**Home**_**, it does have some of the same characters and elements of that fan fiction but it is not a total rewrite. Instead I had asked myself this question "How did Odin break Loki's spell?" I was also more interested in Orla's background so it came out here and I wanted to put more ground work in the MCU with character development.**

**If you are here for a pairing between Thor and Orla it will not be for a few more chapters...or will it?**

**Also (last note) this first chapter is a lot of background information so it may be long as it is the set for the rest of the fan fiction. **

**Chapter 1: **

A long sigh blew out of Orla Glenn's mouth as she trudged up the steps to her workplace, Shady Acres Care Home. Her soul was heavy as she lifted her access card to the wireless reader. The door clicked open with a hiss and Orla let another sigh escape from her lips as she pulled open the door before slipping into the bright hallway from the dark outside. Her shoes squeaked on the floor as she made her way to the office to clock in after her leave of absence. Dread pooled in her stomach as she unconsciously tugged at her scrubs to straighten them. A woman's loud laugh sounded from the nurses desk right around the corner from the office and Orla slipped past the doorway to avoid her fellow nurses for a few moments longer. After clocking in and putting her dinner and nighttime snacks in the fridge Orla faced her locker, apprehension building in her stomach.

It had been 3 weeks since she had taken a leave of absence due to her mother's unexpected passing. Orla had returned from working her regularly scheduled 10 hour night shift one morning to find her mother on the kitchen floor dead. Life suddenly became a whirlwind as Orla was instantaneously thrust into an investigation into her mother's passing and legal complications. The cause of Cliodhna's passing was an undiagnosed Stage 4 Ovarian cancer. Two weeks after Orla had found her mother the funeral was held and one more week of legal mumbo jumbo before Orla was required to return to work.

The hardest part, Orla was discovering, was going back to her and her mother's shared apartment and going through her mother's personal things. But it had to be done, Orla had to go through her mother's paperwork in order to get the legal nightmare under control which was placing a figurative on top of Orla's shoulders. It was a level of responsibility in which Orla was not prepared for.

The stress had been piling higher and higher and an escape from it had been found when Orla found some of her mothers' old research on Norse mythology. Orla turned through the many pages of familiar characters; she had been drawn to them from a young age when Cliodhna had told her, in response to her many questions, that it was Orla's father's heritage. It was one of the few things that Cliodhna had ever told Orla about her father.

Orla had spent the better part of that afternoon before work buried in her mother's very detailed research on a 12th century legend about a powerful warrior from Asgard who was part of the Berserker Army. He had chosen to stay on Earth after falling in love with Earth and its people. The most interesting part was that Orla had found an old letter tucked into the pages of Cliodhna's research. The letter had never been sent but it's contents were greatly eye opening for Orla.

Cliodhna had been a teachers assistant to a professor of Norse mythology at the University of New York. The letter explained to this Professor Elliot Randolph, that since he had been transferred to the University of Seville in Spain their taboo relationship was over, but Cliodhna was continuing her research into Norse mythology without his help.

The letter seemed to end there but a new section had been added some time later in a different pen but Orla recognized the penmanship as her mother's. It seemed that Cliodhna had something more to say to her old flame.

Cliodhna had come to the conclusion that this Professor Elliot Randolph was the Asgardian Berserker in the 12th century myth. She concluded the letter with questions of possible Asgardian-Human cross breeding. The letter ended there but a baby picture of Orla was included.

It didn't take long for Orla to connect the dots and immediately began to question her mother's mental stability. Half Asgardian and half Human? The very idea was outrageous. But Orla had begun to piece together a timeline of her early years in an effort to try and figure out her mother's mental state. When Orla's very religious Catholic grandparents had learned of Orla's birth and no husband in sight they swooped in on Cliodhna and her newborn daughter. Taking charge they forced Cliodhna to move back to Ireland with them where Orla could be raised under a roof with a father and a mother. Orla remembered the relationship between her mother and her grandparents being strained. Now that Orla knew of her possible heritage she truly began to wonder about her mother's mental state. The pile of stress on Orla grew almost overwhelming as Orla tried to wrap her head around her heritage and her mother's possible undiagnosed mental illness.

Orla was drawn out of her chaotic thoughts as the night supervisor stepped into the office with her. "Welcome back, how are you feeling?"

Overwhelmed, stressed, and tired. "Fine." Orla forced a light tone in her voice to put her manager at ease. "Ready to be back out there."

"Good, good." Sierra was looking at her phone in her hand and not paying attention to Orla, "We've needed you these past three weeks."

They always needed her here but Orla would never voice that statement out loud. "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Sierra's head snapped up at Orla's words, her eyes twinkled with amusement. "For once, yes. A man was found on the front steps one night. No one knows how he got there but he is in room 139."

"Found on the steps…"

"Bewildered and confused. He hasn't said a word since being here so we are calling him John Doe."

"Who is his nur-?"

Sierra cut her off, "Gaby."

Orla nodded and shut her locker, "Well I am going to start my rounds."

"Sure," came the nonchalant reply as Sierra was already absorbed back into the world of her phone.

Orla had only taken a few steps into the nurses stations when a cackle sounded behind her. "Oh look who finally decided to come back to work.

"So glad you could grace us with your presence."

Orla gathered in a deep breath to calm the hackles she felt rising at the duo of voices behind her. She took a second fortifying breath as she finished gathering her patients folders and turning around. "Hello Gaby, Alex." She didn't give them any chance to jump on her sudden disappearance from work and chose a subject in which would distract them. "I heard about the John Doe patient who was found on the steps, I missed all the excitement."

"Actually he was brought in by a slender black haired man." Gaby shot back.

Alex countered back, "No he was found on the front steps."

The argument drew another nurse from down the hall and she stepped toward the nurses station. "Were you here to see this man bringing in the John Doe?" Rosa interrupted.

"You know I was." Gaby challenged loudly.

Orla stood by quietly as the three broke out in argument about how this mysterious John Doe was brought in or found.

"Ugh, you guys at this again?" Sierra stepped out of the office annoyed. "Why does it matter? Get your rounds done." Her voice held a tone of authority and annoyance.

Orla nodded silently and quickly slipped out of the communal area as tensions rose from the difference in opinion. Orla's thoughts whirled with the conflicting information about this new patient and wondered about it as she started her rounds. It wasn't until she was halfway done when she finally shook all thoughts of this new mystery patient from her mind. He wasn't one of her patients so Orla had little chance to interact with him.

The hours slipped by slowly as Orla fought with her thoughts of her mother's discovery and Orla's secret wonderings if her mother was delusional. Orla's focus on her work was hard to come by as she kept thinking about her mother's research. She knew her mother wouldn't make the assumption of Professor Randolph being Asgardian if her research wasn't sound. But if Orla accepted her mother's findings that would mean she would have to accept that her father was this Elliot Randolph and he was Asgardian making her half-Asgardian.

Orla didn't have time to start processing the implications of her mother's findings as all the nurses were called to room 139 to help subdue the John Doe.

"Orla, grab his left arm.' Gaby barked at her the moment she rushed into the room.

The room was a cluster of activity and Orla got her first look at the mysterious patient who had either been found on the steps of the care home or brought in by a long black haired and slender young haired man.

Immediately Orla noticed the patch over the man's right eye, his remaining left eye danced around the room in a staccato type fashion as he lashed around in his bed. Some of the other nurses rushed into the room behind Orla as she grabbed the old man's thrashing arm.

"He's strong!" Alex exclaimed as she latched onto one of her legs.

Orla agreed as she focused on maintaining her hold on the man's arm. She had had the exact same thought from the moment she took hold of him. The cloth of the man's clothing was not letting Orla get a good hold on his arm as she strained to hold him down and get the restraining cuff over his wrist.

The old man broke Gaby's hold on his right arm with a garbled vocalization and thrashed rapidly across his torso. Orla looked up at Gaby's wordless warning shout as the man's forearm connected against Orla's forehead. The skin to skin contact zapped like electricity through both of them in a millisecond before Orla collapsed on the floor unconscious.

The old man was frozen for a few seconds which was long enough for the nurses to properly restrain him before he recovered from the strange zap that occurred before he started thrashing again.

"Get that puta out of here!" Gaby basically yelled as she found to place an IV to administer some benzodiazepine lorazepam to calm him down. The one security guard grabbed Orla under the armpits and drug her unconscious form from the room. He drug her to a chair and sat her in as Sierra came up next to him to check Orla over for injuries. Beside the state of unconsciousness and a forming bruise on her left temple Sierra could find no other injuries on her subordinate staff member. After trying a few tricks such to wake Orla up to no effect Sierra let her be as she figured that the hit to the head was taking a toll on the already stressed out Orla.

Meanwhile Orla dreamt; dreamt of a golden city stretching upward into the crystal blue sky. Gleaming pyramids, statues and columns all led to a many-tiered structure resembling a towering pipe organ in the center of this majestic city. Cutting a straight path through the center of the city was a rainbow bridge made of glimmering colored crystal. This bridge led to a massive golden palace with ornately carved hallways that were filled with richly decorated rugs and tapestries. Lines of weapons and golden uniforms filled the niches in the stone archways of the halls. All of this led Orla straight into a brightly lit golden throne room but the seat was empty. On the steps leading to the empty throne were three people, one woman and two men. The middle aged woman stood at the top step in a flowing golden dress, her bright golden locks were braided and pinned up around the crown on her head. ON the middle of the steps was a tall man whose muscles bunched out from under his short tunic with a flowing red cape accenting his tall form even more. His yellow hair was pulled back into a half ponytail and was long enough to touch his shoulders. A hammer hung from a leather strap on his belt.

The next man was a slender black haired man who stood at the bottom of the steps. He wore a golden helmet with two long horns curling forward then to the back. The gold on his clothes was subdued due to the green shade he wore with his flowing overcoat.

The three stood tall and silent in the golden hallway. A roar sounded suddenly from around the area that startled Orla from the dream

Blinking hard a few times it took Orla a very long minute for her to figure out where she was. She was lounging awkwardly in a plush chair looking up at the bright hallway light. Slowly moving as her head began to pound Orla straightened until she had both feet stabilized on the floor underneath her. She held her head in her hands as she hunched over in the chair as she blinked hard again a few times. Flashes of that golden and gleaming pyramid like city remained burned behind her eyelids. A fresh wave of sorrow filled Orla as she focused on the people from her strange dream. When she thought back on it and focused on the woman the sorrow grew almost unbearable.

Thoughts of these people and city remained at the forefront of Orla's memories as she was excused from work for the rest of the night after she was checked out by Sierra. But even after Orla went home she was mentally exhausted after the short work night and haunted by continued dreams of that strange golden city.

The next work at night Orla tired to keep her nose to the grindstone but the ribbing from the coworkers kept her distracted along with her thoughts of her mother's research and haunted by dreams of that golden city.

Orla was completing her hourly rounds at 3 am when she took a small moment to peek into room 139 at the old man who had knocked her unconscious. He was sleeping or induced into sleep as Gaby drugged him to keep him from being violent. Orla stood in the middle of the hallway and stared at him through the open doorway. A strange sensation buzzed in Orla's head and she shook the fresh wave of memories from her mind. She didn't have time to waste by staring at a man who was not her charge. But Orla couldn't shake the feeling that something had occurred when he knocked her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Over a week passed in which Orla settled back into a working schedule and burying her hurt and loneliness when she returned to her empty apartment. The dreams had not faded and Orla found herself thinking about the three strange people more and more. An odd feeling that the old unknown man had answers filled Orla with unease but she didn't know what to do about it.

An opportunity to clear up some of the questions that her mother's sudden death brought up presented itself and Orla found herself at the University of New York where her mother had been a professor of mythology. A visiting professor was holding a lecture and Orla couldn't miss the change that had presented itself. The lecture itself wasn't that long but waiting for the crowd to disperse caused all of Orla's nerves to tighten in anxiety.

Finally one last student stood between her and Professor Elliot Randolph. As the student fluffed her hair and straightened her bag while purposefully pressing her cleavage up Professor Randolph noticed Orla waiting by patiently. Immediately his attention bypassed the non subtle flirting attempts by the pretty student to the modestly clad quiet girl waiting behind the student. Shaking the pretty student's hand and giving her thanks for attending his lecture Professor Randolph stepped past her to meet the quiet patiently waiting girl. He thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her in his long memory. The two met off to the side of the aisle and Orla extended her hand for a handshake. Professor Randolph grasped her hand and immediately warmth shot up his arm. Orla also received something and that was the feeling of confirmation of her heritage as she shook her father's hand.

"Do I know you?" Professor Randolph mentally shook his head to clear the warmth that had settled there and also unsettled him slightly. It was as if the contact with this young woman gave something of his away.

"No but I have a letter for you that might explain some things." Orla already had her mother's letter ready and handed it to him. Orla remained standing by as Professor Randolph quickly unfolded the letter and read through the old letter.

He staggered back slightly as he came to the end of the letter and her attached baby picture. "You're Cliodhna's ...daughter?"

"And yours." Orla remained calm although her heart pounded loudly in her chest due to her anxiety at confronting him over this.

"It's not possible."

"It would seem so since I am standing here."

Elliot sank into a seat behind him with a gush of air leaving his lungs. His mind raced with the information that Orla presented him with and also the implications of what Orla was.

Orla stood by quietly as she watched him and her own mind churning with thoughts of her Asgardian heritage.

"How is Cliodhna?" Elliot's voice broke Orla out of her thoughts and it took a second for Orla to comprehend what he had asked. "Did she-?"

"She passed away four weeks ago from cancer." Orla's voice was soft as she cut Randolph off.

"Oh, I am sorry for your loss."

"I found the letter while searching through for legal paperwork." Orla took a quick breath. "I read the letter and I know her research is true."

Elliot's head whipped up and his eyes searched hers for a tight moment. The truth burned in his daughter's eyes and Elliot nodded silently.

All the air Orla was holding in rushed out as she sank into a chair beside him silently. Her mind spun with the confirmation and all the complications of it.

Elliot was also working through both revelations in their silence. All the time he had been on Earth he had never fathered a child until now. He never thought it was possible, thinking that his genes and theirs were too different.

"Is Asgard a golden and gleaming city filled with elaborate buildings and spires? Does it have a many-tiered pyramid like towering spire at the center of the city with a rainbow colored crystal road cutting straight through the heart of it?" Orla's questions burst out, interrupting Elliot's review of his past relationships.

Chuckling lightly Elliot replied, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd been there." At his daughter's question, it was an odd feeling thinking of Orla as his offspring after such a short time knowing her and all the revelations that she brought with her, Elliot turned back to look at her baffled face. "Asgard." Her baffled face grew ore perplexed as she tried to figure out her own questions with his answers. "You just described Asgard almost perfectly. Where did you-?"

"I've been dreaming of this place for the past week."

This revelation piqued Elliot's interest and worry. "What started it?"

Orla was slightly startled by the forceful tone of Elliot's question, "It was my first day back to work after my leave of absence because of mom's…"

Elliot nodded sympathetically and continued with his questioning, he was a man with a mission to unravel his daughters vivid dreams of his previous home. "Where do you work?"

"At Shady Acres Care Home. I work 4 12 hour shifts, 6 pm to 6 am." Orla offered more information as she predicted her father's line of questioning.

"Did anything outside of your normal routine happen?"

Orla shrunk slightly in her seat, her hand absentmindedly raising to her forehead. "One of my coworkers patients got violent and I helped restrain him, he hit me and I got knocked unconscious." Orla rubbed her forehead remembering the strong zap that shot through her body. Her mind was on the John Doe when she suddenly remembered her discovery of Cliodhna's letter. "And I also round Mom's letter that day."

"Which happened first?"

"I found the letter before I had my shift that night." Elliot "hmm'ed" as he processed his daughters words and she continued describing that night. "I was distracted by the letter most of the night but this patient is mysterious. Some of the nurses say he was found on the steps and others say he was checked in by a slender black haired man that we are assuming is his son."

"What is his name?"

"He is a John Doe."

Elliot fell silent as he pondered over Orla's answers. He couldn't jump to any conclusions yet with the information he had. "Can you tell me exactly what you see when you dream of Asgard?"

Orla obliged and dove into the depths of the vivid dreams of a home she would never see with her own eyes. It felt like home to Orla and she was drawn to it but whether it was from the dreams of her desire to know more of her familial history she didn't know.

Elliot started to press harder when he concluded that Orla was dreaming of the Royal family. Figga, Thor and Loki but no Odin which worried him. Elliot was aware that Thor had traveled back and forth a few times so that brought up the possibility of other Asgardians coming to Earth.

He could tell that Orla was keeping something from him but could tell that it seemed a sensitive subject. He had noticed the minuscule movements that Orla was making as she talked about the dreams of Asgard. After gently probing Orla began to open up when the patient had hit her with the skin contact that lead to her passing out. She also included the weird electrical zap that happened although she worried that it might cause him to question her mental state.

Elliot took it in stride as it was another piece added to the ever growing puzzle. He had felt warmth when he shook his daughter's hand and a seed sprouted in his mind. After hundreds of years and relationships beyond number he had finally spawned a child, his genes had mutated to match the 23 chromosomes and in doing so had gifted his child a yet undiscovered special ability. Neither had figured it out yet but the sprout in Elliot's mind had been firmly planted.

After their long discussion and many hypothesis Orla had to stop their talk as she was approaching her work shift. Elliot's mind was abuzz with all they talked about and assumptions to questions he had. Worry still nagged at him that Orla was dreaming of the Asgardian Royal family minus Odin. Determining to check on the John Doe Elliot drove Orla to her workplace. He dropped her off at the front as he went to find a parking spot as Orla immediately headed in to change into her scrubs and start her shift.

Elliot knew that something was off the minute he entered Shady Acre Care Home. There were two nurses at the front desk lounging in their chairs on their phone and neither one of them paid attention to him as he walked in. Elliot watched them for a small moment before starting down the hallway in search of his daughter or room 139, whichever came first.

Father and daughter met two thirds of the way through her rounds and Orla pointed him in the direction of room 139 with a promise to meet him as soon as she was done with her last two patients. Elliot headed that way slowly as he pondered over many of the questions filling his mind. It wasn't until he was almost directly upon room 139 did Orla join him.

But as soon as Elliot saw the John Doe in room 139 he jumped out sight of the open door. Orla stood there blinking as her father dove for cover, he was flustered when he recovered himself and was leaning against the brick wall of the wall way intersection.

"Orla," Elliot hissed, his voice was a strong whisper. "Get over here."

Orla turned her gaze back to the old bearded man, she flinched when she saw his open eye watching her. He had been asleep a moment ago but now was staring directly at her. A shiver raced down Orla's body as a sudden picture of Asgard rocked her brain. She clenched her charts in her hands and spun on her heel to get out of sight of him and his room.

Her breath caught in her throat and shivers vibrated through her body as she joined Elliot. He immediately noticed the change in her and took hold of her biceps. "Are you alight?"

Orla placed a hand on her forehead as if to push the burned imagine of Asgard out of her mind. "He was looking at me, staring directly at me." She gulped in a breath and held it before releasing it with a, "Out, two, three, four...And I saw Asgard again."

Orla continued a four count breathing exercise to calm down as Elliot rubbed her biceps to shoulders. "He was asleep when I saw him."

"I know," Orla breathed out in a rush before sucking in a long breath. "I don't know why this is freaking me out right now."

"It's okay I think I know why." Elliot peered around the corner of the hallway to look toward room 139. "That is Odin, King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms."

"What?" Orla gasped and instantly her breathing exercises to calm down were for naught. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Elliot had to answer honestly but the majority of his present concern was directed at calming Orla. There was a connection between her and Odin that had Elliot's insides dancing a nervous jig. "For now I want you to stay away from him-."

"No duh-" Orla scoffed light mutter interrupted but he continued.

"-while I investigate." Elliot had a loose plan forming in his mind.

"Okay, visiting hours are almost over." Orla didn't feel comfortable with the "plan" but she didn't know what else to do but focus on work for the time being.

"Alright then," Elliot was already plotting out steps to contact SHIELD to try and get a hold of Thor, if he was available at all.

Orla walked Elliot back towards the entrance in silence. As they passed the nurses station Orla could feel her coworkers eyes on her back as she showed their guest out. Not many people came to visit at this time of night, most were in the day shift or on weekends. Orla knew the family members of her patients and which ones came to visit but she didn't know if any of the other nurses would pay attention to her visitors.

Before they walked out the door Elliot stopped and turned back to Orla. "I will be here for another week, giving lectures and visiting some old work colleagues. Is there a night that you would be available for dinner or something so we can talk more?"

Orla's cheeks flashed red quickly and she muttered softly, "Yes, I am off the day after tomorrow for two days then back to work." It hadn't occurred to her that Elliot would want to see her again after she dumped all her problems on him.

Elliot nodded and gave Orla his phone number before departing with an admission to text him if anything else happened. He waved at her before starting to walk down the sidewalk to where he parked his car, leaving Orla to ponder the possibility over their budding father-daughter relationship.

**A/N: So surprise or did you figure it out before now? It's Odin! Orla has met her father and Odin is discovered, so many exciting discoveries for one night. What do you think will happen next? Thoughts, questions, concerns? Review or send me a message if you'd like. Happy Readings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Welcome, I'm glad you could come over tonight." Orla welcomed her father into the apartment that she had lived in with her mother for the past ten years.

Elliot hung his coat on the coat rack by the door and slipped his shoes off before placing them in the shoe cubby beside the coat rack. His eyes roamed around the small living room, dining room, and kitchen combo. There were a few boxes and bags of what looked like clothing items piling off to the side and immediately Elliot knew that these were some of Cliodhna's things. His eyes flew to Orla who had whisked back to the kitchen to stir the asparagus around the frying pan to continue sauteing them before they burned. Having just learned of his daughter he had already seen that she was a hard and dedicated worker who shouldered heavy burdens by herself.

"Oh sorry, mind the mess there by the door." Orla cut in as Elliot stared at the bags while walking past them. "Those are some items that I am donating but haven't taken them in yet."

Elliot nodded as he feared the lump in his throat would choke his words as he thought of his daughters heartbreak as she cleaned up her deceased mother's belongings. His eyes continued to room as he slid into a stool at the island facing the kitchen. Orla was a courteous hostess and had already placed out a pitcher of water and cups. After pouring himself a cup Elliot's eyes landed on a photograph of an older couple with Orla. The older gentleman had a gleam in his eyes that told he was keeping his amusement hidden. The older woman had her arms around Orla's shoulders as she sat in front of the couple. The smile was so bright on Orla's face and the older couples that Elliot could feel the smile grow on his face just from looking at the picture.

"Did your grandparents come and help you after Cliodhna passed away?"

Orla froze but recovered quickly before turning to look at her father who was still looking at the picture on the island of her and her grandparents. "No, they passed away seven months ago. That is the last picture I have of them alive."

Elliot sucked in a breath as his mind calculated immediately, Cliodhna had passed away only six months after her parents. This past half a year had probably been the worst in Orla's like Elliot thought as Orla turned back around.

Orla busied herself to distract herself from thoughts of her last trip to Ireland and memories of her grandparents. A fresh wave of tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the dam on her emotions cracked slightly. She thought that she didn't have any tears left after her mother died but she was reminded daily of her losses and that put a constant strain on her.

"Orla...I'm sorry…"

Orla slammed the cupboard door shut loudly to stop the plaintive as it came from her father's mouth. Her breath was ragged as she heard Elliot's tight breath from the counter only a few feet behind her. A very tense minute passed as Orla controlled her emotions. "Sorry, I didn't mean...I just don't..."

Elliot watched his daughter's shoulders tighten with the effort of keeping her emotions in check. "I have lived on Earth for hundreds of years. I survived through countless wars and multiple sickness like the Bubonic Plague. I have lived hundreds of lives as everyone else around me dies. It is part of our curse, being Asgardian that is. The old quote that time heals all wounds is partially true. With time it does help the wounds of losing someone but just because they are gone doesn't mean that you have to forget them, they live on in our memories." Elliot watched Orla's back as he spoke to see if his words had any effect on her. "You have to allow yourself time to mourn."

"I know, but it still isn't easy."

"It never is, now what can I do to help you?" Elliot stood from the counter and began the walk around the edge toward Orla.

"Can you serve the asparagus while I check the salmon that should be done by now?" Orla bustled around the very small kitchen to allow Elliot to squeeze past her.

The two managed an awkward dance around each other as the last minute preparations were finished in no time with the two pair of hands working on it and soon the two were sitting at the small table eating dinner. Their discussion remained centered on the type of existence that Orla would have to prepare herself for now that she was aware of her heritage. The cycle of death and moving on would be an endless cycle.

By the end of dinner Orla had come to terms with her existence and was comforted by it albeit it would be lonely at times but she knew that she could spend that time helping others.

"Did I overwhelm you?" Elliot asked as he stood next to Orla as she handed him the clean and soapy dishes.

"A little but it helps." Orla responded as she put her hands back into the hot water to fish out another dish to scrub.

Elliot nodded an acknowledgement as he thought about what he had spent the last hundred years doing. "Orla have you ever thought about travelling? Like world wide travelling?"

The question took her by surprise, "No, I haven't, why?"

"Maybe sometime we could plan to go somewhere? My life as "Professor Elliot Randolph" is just one of many personas I have adopted throughout the years. It is a little more difficult due to this ages technology but I have some contacts to help create new names if needed."

"I think I understand. Our aging process is slower than regular humans so I will look like this for years."

"More like hundreds of years." Elliot clarified, secretly elated that Orla was catching on so quick.

While they were talking the two continued to do the dishes from that night and Orla was handing Elliot a glass cup she misjudged his grip on the cup. Letting go because she thought Elliot had it when he didn't the cup fell into the sink and shattered sending little glass projectiles flying.

In an effort to try and stop the cup from falling Elliot tried to grab it but missed and when it shattered a glass shard embedded itself into his hand. Reacting to the sudden pain Elliot pulled his hand out of the sink quickly but in the process of doing so the glass shard hit the edge of the sink and slashed through the soft flesh and out of his hand. Immediately blood started pouring from the wound and Elliot held his hand over the sink to keep the blood from falling onto the floor as Orla grabbed a towel to dry off her hands. She quickly yanked a clean towel from a drawer down at her knee level. In her hurry to place the towel on her father's hand to staunch the flow of blood from his wound her bare skin made contact with his. The two watched in amazement as the wound closed itself and in a matter of seconds was completely healed.

Elliot let out a slow breath as he examined the now completely healed wound, only a light pink line remained where the wound once was.

Orla stepped back to lean against the counter as a sudden wave of vertigo was spinning around in her brain. The counter lip dug into her hips as all of her weight was pressed into the solid counter as Orla closed her eyes and focused on the spinning behind her eyes. She would have raised a hand to her head but she wasn't sure that she wouldn't fall down if she let go of the counter. After focusing on her deep breathing for a while Orla managed to regain control of her balance and the dizziness started to subside.

Orla opened her eyes to find Elliot studying her intently. She couldn't help squirming under his critical eye as the wheels in his brain were churning with questions.

After an awkward moment Elliot asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just a bout of light headedness."

"Because of your…" Elliot trailed off thinking of what to call what he thought were mutations in Orla's cells. He pondered this a moment longer but before he could call it anything it must be confirmed. What he saw and felt when Orla touched his skin, the wound closing itself and then the visible reaction in Orla afterwords. "How about you go sit down while I clean this up?"

Olra complied as she was still feeling dizzy. She left the kitchen and went into the living room where she sat down on the couch thinking about the dizziness. There had to be a reason for it and she was sure it wasn't the smell or sight of the blood. She had trained long and hard to be a nurse and things like blood didn't bother her anymore.

Joining Orla on the couch a few minutes later he carried a glass of water, a clean towel and a clean knife in his hands. Handing the glass of water to Orla he set the other two items on the coffee table.

"I think that you have a special ability, this test that I want to do will be the quickest and easiest way to test that theory." Elliot tried to explain to Orla what he was thinking. "I need you to trust me."

"I will." Orla replied as Elliot picked up the towel and knife.

Lying the towel down across his lap he laid his hand down on it with his fingers spread open. Taking the knife in one hand Elliot pressed the tip of it down into the pad of his index finger. The knife's sharpness easily sliced through the layers of skin there and blood began to fall from the open wound. Easing the knife away from his finger Elliot laid it off to the side as he applied pressure to the wound he had made. Once the blood had slowed down he raised his hand to eye level so that both of them could see it clearly.

"Orla please take my hand." Elliot raised his non injured hand and watched Orla as she reached out with slightly shaking hands. Their eyes remained glued to the cut index finger that Elliot held out in between them.

After what seemed like a long time Orla grasped her father's outstretched hand. At her touch the cut on his finger immediately healed. Elliot felt a warm flush of heat surge through his body and a light burning sensation in his finger where the cut used to be. The head faded slowly but Elliot continued to stare at his finger in fascination.

Orla was shaking as she let go of her father's hand and leaned back into the couch cushions. Her breaths were trying to quicken but she recognized it and forced herself to take slow deep breaths.

Elliot lowered his hands to his lap, "It seems that you are a double miracle. My Asgardian genes had to mutate to link with Cliodhna's to create you and in doing so granted you with an ability to heal others with a touch."

Orla was trying to wrap her head around it as she worked on keeping her heart rate down.

At no response from Orla Elliot asked, "Do you feel alright?"

"Just a little dizzy."

"And earlier?"

"Way dizzier."

"My guess is that you suffer when you heal someone. Is that why you wear long sleeves everyday?"

"No, Mom made me dress this way. Grandma and Grandpa approved and made sure that I dressed conservatively."

"Well it makes sense if she figured it out." Elliot responded as he looked over his daughter. When he had met her she was dressed much stricter than she was now and that was because she was at home. Her pants were a little looser on her legs than they had been earlier but she wore a short sleeve shirt instead of a long sleeved high neck shirt. Her hair was bursting out of its loose braid and Elliot's mind immediately pictured Cliodhna with her even wilder curls. Olra took a little more after Elliot as her hair was subdued in its fluffiness due to his genes. The more Elliot studied his daughter the more likeness he saw in her that was his or Cliodhna's. Orla had his oval face shape but her hair was a muddy mixture from Cliodhna's dark auburn and Elliot's light brown hair making Orla's a fluffy mousy brown.

Elliot continued as he pulled his mind away from thoughts of Cliodhna, "It's possible that Cliodhna watched you for any signs of...extraness. She found it, put two and two together and forced that modesty on you to keep you protected."

"Then why didn't she tell me?"

"So you wouldn't exhaust yourself or be exploited. Tell me, do you ever feel drained after touching patients at work?"

"Sometimes, but I always make sure to wear long sleeves and gloves."

"Please continue to do so and stay vigilant."

"I will," Olra replied as she held her hands in her lap and studied them intently as she thought over this new development in her life.

After a while of silence between the two as they thought over everything that had occurred Elliot spoke up, "If it would be alright with you I was thinking that I could take Cliodhna's research. Of course anything she discovered about me I will destroy but everything else I will add into my latest collaboration."

Orla nodded her head in agreement. "There would be nothing else that I would use Mom's research for and yes I agree. It would definitely be better if your heritage was destroyed."

Elliot chuckled at this, "Good. There is something you should know though, you are not the only person who knows that I am Asgardian. I have consulted for SHIELD a few times and during the last time that I consulted for them it was about my Berserker Staff. My identity became known to them in the process and they are keeping it classified for the time being."

Orla opened her mouth to speak but Elliot continued, "Yes I know. Those circumstances might change in the future but for now I am low on their radar. If at all possible I would like to keep our relationship to ourselves so that you do not get dragged into this."

"I understand."

"If anyone comes asking you are to say that Cliodhna was my teachers assistant while I taught at the University of New York nothing more."

"My birth certificate does not list you as my father."

"They wouldn't be able to prove that you are my daughter without DNA testing then but still be careful."

"I will." Orla nodded her understanding as the implications of what Elliot had just told her sunk in. After a few more questions about this agency and what their purpose was Orla was determined to stay under the radar as best she could.

After they finished their conversation for the night Elliot and Orla did not speak again of either her powers or SHIELD for the rest of his trip. They saw each other two more times when he came back to the apartment to go through Cliodhna's research before Elliot returned to Spain and Orla was once again alone.

**A/N: So know you know why Orla and Odin connected. Her knowledge of her heritage plus her powers along with Odin hitting her have started this something in between them that only time will see where it goes. I had some ****difficulty**** working on this chapter as it was not part of my original plot line and also because I personally have never lost a family member that I was close to. The realization that my grandparents and that my SO's great grandparents health at their ages is only going to decline is a bit frightening and I don't really know how to mourn. So Orla having lost everyone and to talk about it was a bit difficult to connect with so it may come off as a little dry. Anything you want to add? Review if you'd like. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Orla had been readjusting to being alone again, she was finding that she missed having a conversation with someone who cared about her. Her father had only been gone for two weeks and they maintained communication through emails and the occasional video phone call before Elliot disappeared. At first Orla worried that Elliot didn't want to talk to her anymore but then she remembered what he had said about SHIELD knowing his identity and the possibility of that changing. What Orla didn't know was that Elliot had been out drinking to test his Asgardian limits with alcohol tolerance. He had been arrested and SHIELD had bailed him out on the condition that he come and work for them unless he wanted his identity as Asgardian to be revealed to the world. Knowing that they would reveal his identity and Orla's as they grew suspicious of their relationship Elliot agreed to the blackmail demands.

Orla had no choice but to continue on as if nothing had happened even though down in her gut she worried. But Orla had found a means to lessen her worry as she started a journal of events concerning Odin.

Due to the loss of her father and exactly one month after returning to work from her mother's death Orla took a bold chance. Slipping into Odin's room late one night Orla made sure that none of the other nurses were around, which was done easily enough as two of them were asleep in the break room and one was super absorbed into a tv show on her phone.

Sitting in a chair next to his bed Orla watched as Odin lay there despondently. There was always a touch of sadness around him and the more Orla watched him the more she felt compelled to do something.

Gathering her courage Orla dove in, "Odin...Odin." She spoke his name softly and immediately he calmed down. His head swung toward her and one eye stared at her. "Odin, you need to be calm. I am here to help you but you have to stop hitting and fighting me and the other nurses."

A slow blink was Orla's reply, or at least she thought it was but then Orla's attention was pulled to the cardiograph machine as his vitals changed. Before she had spoken to him his respirations and heart rate were high but now they slowed down as he calmed at hearing his name.

Hoping that he understood in his drugged state Orla reached out and grasped Odin's hand by his side on the bed.

The direct skin to skin contact initiated Orla's gift and heat flushed through Odin's arm. The strand electrical zap reappeared and Orla flinched as she was shocked, noting that it only happened with Odin. Clenching his hand tightly orla didn't notice that Odin's grip was tightly holding her hand as well as vertigo slammed into her head.

Their grip on each other tightened as a giant wave of nausea rocked in ORla's stomach suddenly. Odin's fingers dug into Orla's hand but feeling her stomach start to heave Orla had no choice but to pull her hand away as the symptoms were too much for her to handle.

Orla barely managed to catch herself and sit back in the chair with her head resting on the headrest. Her eyes were closed and her breathing ragged as she focused all her thoughts on not throwing up.

After a while the nausea and dizziness subsided and Orla finally opened her eyes. Sitting up slowly as the minor bit of nausea still rolled in her stomach Orla saw that Odin was sleeping peacefully. She studied him for a moment before a chime from her wrist had her looking at the changing of hour and then scrambling out of the chair. After almost falling down because of her shaky legs Orla headed out the door to continue her work in exhaustion.

Odin steadily began to improve as Orla started a thrice weekly nightly hand holding world spinning session. The rest of the staff noticed the improvement with their John Doe patient and slowly began decreasing his medication to see how he fared without. There were a few occasions in which Odin lashed out violently and when he did it was usually on Orla's three off days. Orla had learned to take high quality calorie snacks with her to work as inevitable the contact by skin with Odin left her worn out and tired. She had lost some weight which Sierra contributed to the stress of losing her mother and the side effects from that, but Orla knew it was a side effect of the overexerting of her gift. Another side effect of the sessions were the persistence of the dreams of Asgard that grew in vividness and accurateness.

There was a perceptiveness to the dreams that Orla began to question as they grew more specific. The realness of the dreams felt more like memories that were being played over and over again for Orla and that was exactly it was. But Orla didn't know that as she saw Thor bringing Jane Foster to Asgard to be healed from a mysterious illness, there was a real anger in that dream the surprised Orla when she woke from that dream. Once it was discovered to be Aether dream Orla worked on finding a way to remove the Aether from Jane without killing her and as she did that Asgard was infiltrated and attacked leading to the Sacking of Asgard. Frigga who had befriended Jane died in a duel with the leader of the Dark Elves. In her grief and hatred for losing Frigga Olra imprisoned Jane while the funeral was held for Frigga, queen of Asgard. Breaking both his brother and his girlfriend out of the Asgardian prison Thor left Asgard to draw the Dark Elves away. Dream Orla had the rest of the kingdom to protect, repair, and grieve for their lost ones before she sent an Einherjar Guard, one of the elite guards from the Asgardian Army to find out what had happened to the two princes. The guard returned with news of Loki's demise, in her grief Orla was not aware that the guard was suddenly directly beside her. The guard placed both hands on either side of her head and the flash of blinding white light was the last dream that Orla had of Asgard.

When Orla had woken from that last dream she immediately set to writing it down in her journal even though it meant she lost some sleep. The documentation was important to her even though she knew she could not share it with anyone but writing it down felt like wasn't alone in all this even though she wondered what was going to happen next.

A howling wind rocketed itself against the brick walls of Shady Acres Care Home. The lights in the hallways flickered causing all that were awake to pause in anticipation as the winter storm raged on outside.

Snowzilla, the storm was dubbed by New York's citizens as the city was underprepared for the sudden invasion of snow, ice, and plummeting temperatures. Transportation was shut down as roads were buried under anywhere from 1 foot to 3 feet of snow. People were stuck in their apartments and workplaces as there was no snow plows or public transportation running due to the travel ban that was in effect. Only the daring, and slighlty stupid, ventrued out into the storm.

Orla was almost at the end of her rope. She had been at the care home for the past two days, working nonstop. The staff was beyond short of nurses with the travel ban in effect. Orla was surviving off of the shortest of catnaps and the stash of protein bars from her locker.

Finally things slowed down in the care home as the night wore on and exhaustion took over as the storm increased it's attack on the streets of New York and the eastern coast. Orla slunk her way into Odin's room and shunk into the chair beside his bed, exhausted beyond belief. Her eyes were shut as she took a few small moments to just breathe and rest. When she finally opened them it was a struggle as her body fought for sleep. Orla's eyes moved around the room until they landed on Odin who was watching her with his one eye.

"Yeah I know. I promise I'm not sleeping." Orla straightened in the chair and stretched to jump start her tired muscles. She sighed as she tried to stretch out the knot in between her shoulder blades. Odin continued to watch her in silence, there was always silence from him as since coming he had not spoken a single word. Orla knew that she was the only one who came and talked to him as he never received any visitors and the other nurses avoided his room. Orla wondered if it was because of the mystery surrounding his arrival here four and a half months ago or if it was because of who he was.

Orla finished rolling her neck from side to side to loosen some of the knots and let out a long sight as the weight of her life crashed down on her. Her exhaustion exacerbated her feelings of despair and her body sagged in the chair.

"I am so tired Odin," Orla sighed again, "and not just from work. I miss my family…" Orla let her words hang as the weight of her loneliness threatened to bury her for a moment. This had been her first holiday session without her grandparents or mother.

A heavy aura surrounded Orla as she thought back on the holiday session by herself, she had spent it working to avoid thinking about it but now that it was over and the new year had started it had caught up with her.

Odin watched Orla quietly as he listened to the howling storm outside.

Orla shook herself out of her thoughts as the building rattled from the storm. A few lights flickered as she stood. "I need to get back to work." Orla told Odin not expecting an answer but still explaining before she left.

"No, stay."

Orla spun on her heel so fast she slipped. She recovered clumsily by grabbing onto the end of the bed to cover her shock at hearing the first words from Odin. Her eyes searched his one before he raised his arm and beckoned her closer. Orla recovered and stepped right up next to the side of Odin's bed, both of her hands already extending to clasp Odin's hand.

The now familiar electrical zap surged through both of them strongly. An immediate side effect of dizziness rocked Orla's brain and she debated pulling away but Odin covered their gripped hands with his free hand. Understanding bloomed in Orla as she watched their clasped hands as the current grew stronger bringing dancing spots in her line of sight.

Odin's eye bore into Orla as she raised her eyes to stare back at him and she fought to continue the deep eye contact.

The energy drain pulled out all of Orla's reserve energy from her and her knees buckled. Leaning heavily against his bed Orla knew that she had to break the contact before she passed out. But Odn's eyes bore into hers as his grip grew stronger and the increasing lightening like current reached its peak.

A burst of unseen energy shook the entire care home as Odin finally broke free of the spell Loki had placed on him and immediately the lights went out due to the after effect of the spell. The care home was plunged into complete darkness as the storm raged above leaving all those awake trembling in fear of the storm.

Odin wasted no time and while still holding onto Orla's hands and leapt from his bed. Orla was mostly incoherent and was gasping for breath as Odin pulled her up against him in a quick fluid movement as golden sparks began to form around their feet. Holding onto Orla tightly the circle widened and they fell through.

**A/N: Part of my "rewrite" of _Home_ wanted to include more background information on Orla, that is something that I aim to accomplish with this story. But I also had this other question of how did Odin break through Loki's spell and the whole Shady Acres Care Home stuff. So this chapter accomplished that, there still a few other things coming up that were follow up questions like how did become involved with Odin and why Odin choose to stay on Earth instead of returning to Asgard. Some of those questions will be answered (hopefully) in the upcoming chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Landing in a wood paneled office Odin grunted from the impact as he bounced lightly against the floor while holding onto the semiconscious Orla who was not aware of what had transpired.

Odin's eye traveled around the room taking in the sight of the wide desk, plush leather chairs, roaring fire in a stone fireplace, fancy reading lamps and shelves filled with a wide array of books.

"Odin Borson, King of Asgard and Protector of the Nine Realms," a deep voice spoke from behind Odin and he turned toward the sound of it. "Welcome to Earth, please have a seat." The voice continued as the speaker stood partly hidden in shadow from the dark doorway.

Keeping Orla hidden from sight and still held up against his side Odin angled toward the voice as the speaker finally stepped out from the shadow. "Dr. Strange," Odin nodded in greeting to the wizard as he walked closer.

Dr. Strange repeated an earlier statement as he walked closer to Odin. "Please have a seat." He got all the way to Odin before he realized Odin was holding a woman against his side, shielding her from him. "Oh my," came the exploitative softly as he realized the woman was unconscious, "I didn't know you brought a guest."

"She is the reason why I could break Loki's spell but she needs rest now." Odin stated plainly as he turned to set Orla in a large leather wing-backed chair. He made sure that the blanket Dr. Strange had provided was tucked around her inert form as she rested in her unconscious state.

Dr. Strange moved to kneel beside the chair and reached out to take her wrist so he could take her pulse but Odin reached out quickly and blocked his hand from touching Orla.

"Do not touch her, she needs rest." Odin's voice lowered to a threatening tone as his stance grew protective. "I know that you are a doctor but leave her be for now."

Tensions immediately grew between the two before Dr. Strange yielded and they moved to two other leather chairs a small distance away from Orla so that she could continue to rest as they began to discuss the spell that Loki had put on Odin and his banishment to Earth.

The two men were still discussing matters when Orla slowly began to wake up. This was sped up by a loud proclamation from Odin and it shook through Orla's body and she snapped awake. Immediately she had to fight the oncoming fog that was trying to settle in her brain and force her back into blissful sleep. Fighting the grogginess Orla slowly began to move and discovered achiness and soreness in her body that she had no answer for. Odin's stern and raised voice continued and it came flooding back, the prolonged hand holding resulting in Orla's energy drain and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

Odin's voice came flooding in, interrupting Orla's reminiscing. "What my sons have done now are out of my control. I cannot stay here, I have to prepare for the future."

Orla's heart cracked at hearing that Odin was going to leave. He was her only connection to her heritage and now in that moment when it came down to it she realized that she didn't want to lose that and she would be willing to do anything in her power to keep it.

Odin was still speaking while facing away from Orla as she was forgotten in their discussion. "It would be best if you didn't try to move too much right now daughter. I am sorry to say but your energy was depleted when we broke Loki's spell earlier."

Orla barely managed to stop herself from falling out of the chair at hearing Odin calling her daughter. Her own weakness definitely played a part in Orla's shock as Dr. Strange appeared in front of her to push her back into the chair gently.

"She is your daughter…?" Dr. Strange couldn't hide his shock as he grabbed Orla's wrist to count her pulse and watch her breathing. "Here, drink this." A cup of herbal black tea appeared in his hand before he handed it to Orla.

"All children of Asgard are my children even if their mother was not." A twinkle sparkled in Odin's eye as he watched Orla hide her instant tears behind the teacup. He knew of her loneliness and the deep wanting to belong somewhere.

Realization dawned on Dr. Strange and he nodded his understanding. "If I understand what Odin has said correctly then you have inherited your father's genes."

"It is something we will discuss at a later time as we need to get back before anyone realizes we're gone." Odin's eye bore deeply into 's passing a warning in his look. "Are you feeling well enough to return?"

"I have to go back, don't worry I have some protein bars to eat back there." Orla stood on shaky legs and Odin helped support her as she picked up the blanket.

Dr. Strange began circling his hands as Orla placed the blanket in the chair before the portal stabilized itself.

"Thank you," Orla said as Odin led her towards the portal and stepped through without a second thought.

"We will meet again soon." A foreboding lay in Dr. Strange's parting before the portal snapped shut leaving them in total darkness. The sound of the wind was easily heard as the two stood there in darkness waiting for their eyes to adjust.

Odin didn't wait as he climbed back into his bed, "You should go eat right away."

"I will, will you be alright?" Orla began feeling her way toward the door.

Odin did not reply as the door flew open and a bright spot light temporarily blinded Orla.

"What are you doing in here?"

Orla recognized Gaby's harsh tone as she held onto the back of the chair for support. Her legs felt especially weak after healing Odin and the short unconscious cat nap at Dr. Strange's.

Gaby scoffed in a disgusted voice, "Stop slacking off and get back to your patients."

"I will be right there." Orla felt her temper heat her cheeks as she turned back to Odin to confirm he was alright.

Gaby snapped at Orla, "Now. Deja que esta basura humano se pudra."

Orla's spine stiffened at Gaby's words and even though she didn't speak Spanish Orla knew an insult when it was said.

"I will be back later," Orla whispered to Odin before marching out of his room and into the hall with Gaby. "Gaby, the code of ethics states that all patients will be treated with -."

A resounding slap sounded in the silence as Gaby slapped Orla across her cheek. "Get your lazy ass back to work and if I catch you sleeping again I will personally drag you outside and throw you out."

Orla was stunned into silence as Gaby glared at her with her assumptions that Orla had been hiding in the John Doe's room to sleep and her threats.

There was no chance for Orla to explain as she wouldn't be able to explain and Gaby stomped off in righteous indignation.

Due to the storm knocking out the power to the care home every patient had been gathered together in the main visiting room. This was Odin's first time leaving his room and he continued the facade of his illness while he watched the nurses mill about the room with flashlights. He began to formulate a place for the future as his one eye kept pace with Orla moving about the room. She took exceptional care of those under her care even those that had not been in her care from the start she still looked out for.

The rest of the night Orla barely managed to keep her wits about her as everyone was walking on each other's already worn nerves. She managed to keep her temper to herself but that didn't stop the other nurses in their stressed out tiredness. Gaby didn't let Orla have any private time to herself and took every chance she had to berate the younger nurse. Soon it became a one-sided nitpicking battle and with everyone's already frayed nerves the atmosphere was close to exploding.

While Orla was wandering around the room helping any patients that called out to her Orla noticed that some of the other nurses were especially harsh to their patients and Orla was sure that she saw one of them squeezing the elderly's arm to quiet it their plea for help. Keeping her eyes sharp and on her coworkers for the rest of the night Orla saw the abuse that was happening around her.

Uncertainty began to settle into Orla's stomach and she knew that she was at a pinnacle for change. This place that she worked didn't feel like it was a place she could be any longer without things changing or stopping. Orla couldn't stand the thought of the other nurses hurting their charges but Orla couldn't abandon hers and subject them to that kind of treatment and then there was Odin. The uncertainty churned into anxiety as she knew that Odin wasn't going to stay here longer, meaning that he would leave her. Orla's anxiety grew almost insurmountable as she thought ahead to being alone once again.

The rest of Orla's two day shift was filled with the mounting tensions between her and the other nurses and the care home. It was well into the afternoon after the storm stopped when help finally arrived. The storm had finally stopped and snow plows were out trying their best to clear what the storm had left out on the streets. All the nurses that had been there the longest were permitted to go home once a few of the day time caregivers made it in and Orla couldn't have been happier if it were not for the knot growing in her chest. She thought about this as she got a ride back to her apartment by one of the police officers who was on duty helping those affected by the storm. The exhaustion of the last three days piled strongly on Orla and once she actually got inside of her apartment there was little she could do to keep herself awake. Her worries about her patients and Odin leaving her were not forgotten as she collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep coma instantly.

After sleeping for the last 20 hours Orla felt refreshed even though on the inside she was still very anxious. Her anxiety was building up in her and she had not one to turn to to bounce her worries off of and come up with solutions of what to do. She thought about what her next move would be as she picked up her dirty scrubs from off of the floor. As soon as she had gotten home she had stripped out of the scrubs, threw them on the floor, and collapsed onto the bed to pass out. Orla's mind was still on the problems at hand when she was drawn out of her thoughts by a crinkling sound from her scrubs. Slipping her hand into a pocket she found a shiny business card with a symbol on one side and an address on the other. After staring at the card for a while Orla could only assume that the man she had meet yesterday with Odin was the one who had put it there. A , he said his name was and Orla thought over their conversation. Leaping to a decision Orla dressed quickly in her winter clothes and headed out towards this strange address.

When Orla arrived at the address Dr. Strange was not at all surprised to see her, in fact he ushered her into his office and made her feel welcome right away. They were back in the same office that Orla had awoken in yesterday and she wasn't sure where to start as Dr. Strange handed her a cup of tea.

Their talk started awkward at first but once their small talk about the storm was out of the way it segwayed into Orla and her work. Dr. Strange had wanted to know how Orla came to find Odin when he didn't know anything about him until he broke Loki's spell and Orla told Dr. Strange about her heritage since Odin had already given it away. The special ability that Orla had to heal had also been discussed by Odin and Dr. Strange while she was passed out and Orla related to him on how she and her father had discovered it. Orla opened up about her father's disappearance and her loneliness that led to her decision to start healing Odin. Orla even relayed to what happened at the care home after her and Odin went back, she included everything from Gaby disrespecting Odin, her hitting Olra, and the other abuses that Orla saw throughout the night.

Dr. Strange did offer some insight to Orla as a doctor and care of others that she found helped calm her nerves but Orla was still unsure what to do. Their visit drew to a close as Orla had to return home and get some more sleep in preparation for the next day's shift.

When Orla returned to work the following day she was surprised to see all of her patients families. All of them were in the process of either moving their family members to a different facility or taking them home to do in home care. Orla was overwhelmed with the amount of gratitude that her patients families expressed in their care of their parents. She was so stunned that by the time her last patient and his family left the last thing Orla was expecting was to see was Gaby.

Gaby had been waiting for Orla to finish saying goodbye to that elderly scum and his hoity toity family. "Since you no longer have any patients to look after, here." Gaby thrust a stack of folders into Orla's chest and the younger girl barely managed to catch them before they fell to the floor.

Orla staggered back in surprise and from the force in which Gaby thrust her patients folders into Orla's arms. "But these are your patients-"

"Make sure you take care of them if you want to keep your job you oaf." Gaby turned and sauntered down the hallway, intent on finding a spot to sit down and take a nice long nap.

"But…" Orla couldn't come up with a response as Gaby quickly disappeared. Dismayed Orla stared at the folders in her arms, she started wandering toward the first patients room as her head was conjuring up the horrors of abuse that Gaby had subjected her patients to. Orla knew for a fact that since Odin had arrived here Gaby did the bare minimum with Odin as she had kept him in a heavily drugged state and Orla had to wonder if her other patients were the same.

By the time Orla made it to Odin's room through her first round of checking in on all of Gaby's patients she was exhausted. She had been using her healing ability for the worst of Gaby's patients that had visibly been abused.

The protein bar wrappers crinkled in her pocket as Orla purposefully strode into Odin's room. He was sitting up in bed staring out past the open doorway as Orla walked in and closed the door behind him. He smiled kindly at her as her false bravado disappeared in an instant and she sank against the door with a long sigh.

"Long night?"

Orla's head fell back against the door as she stretched out her tired neck muscles. "You have no idea."

"Gaby forced all her patients, including me, on you."

"How did-?"

Odin tapped his eye with a sly grin. "I've kept my eye on you."

"But how-?" Orla straightened from against the door and made her way to the chair where she pulled out a protein bar.

"One of my many secrets." Odin shrugged as he watched her munch on the chocolate covered bar.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Orla ate but she noticed that his attention was pulled off to somewhere as he turned his head away and sat still as he stared off into space. She knew that it wasn't the medication since they were in short supply since the storm had hit and only the most precarious of patients were receiving it.

"Orla," Odin spoke, breaking through Orla's thoughts. "Will you come with me?

"What?"

"Will you leave this place and come with me. I don't know where yet but I'll find it."

Orla's reply was on the tip of her tongue but she held it back as she thought about her patients but clarity shot through her as she remembered with a sudden pang that they all left. There was nothing holding her here anymore and her heritage was calling a new chapter forward.

"You are my last connection to my family."

Odin gave Orla a sad knowing smile and reached over to grasp her hand in comfort.

"I'll talk with Sierra tonight and resign. I'll also write a letter to the Department of Health about the patient abuse happening here." Orla nodded as she thought ahead of what she needed to do.

Odin nodded his understanding as Orla stood, "It's decided then, I'll leave tomorrow and then we'll leave."

"Yes." Orla stood, renewed with a sudden burst of energy. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway as a portion of her worry vanished from the relief at knowing she wouldn't be left behind. A little bit of anxiety settled into her as the night wore on and she thought ahead to the unknown of the future.

Sierra listened to all of Orla's concerns and accusations but wasn't too concerned. The only thing that she could do as the night time manager was write a report for the owner and big boss. Orla would also have to turn in her resignation to them and as Sierra couldn't technically take it.

At the end of Orla's shift she went home like usual to try and catch a few hours of zzz's but her mind was abuzz with research and logistical questions about ending the lease on the apartment and moving all of her belongings. Her energy was too high to sleep so Orla began to pack up her clothes until some of her anxious energy began to dissipate and Orla sank into a pile of old clothes for a short cat nap.

A few hours went by in which Orla slept soundly on a pile of clothes from her college years that she hadn't gotten rid of yet. Her cat nap was turning into a solid sleep which was needed but her phone went off snapping her from the deep sleep that had only been meant as a cat nap. Upon waking at the noise and seeing the time Orla flew into a flurry of activity.

She had to return to the care home to meet with the owner and the manager of operations to discuss her report and resignation. Orla had anticipated some matter of resistance from her accusations but what she had not expected was the owner trying to bribe her with better pay for her to stay and to keep her mouth shut. When she resisted, he turned to threats of losing her accrediability and promises to make sure that she wouldn't be hired anywhere else in the city. In her heart Orla knew that she would be leaving with Odin but the question was where and she didn't know if she could willing endanger her future as a nurse. But the very apparent abuse that was happening at the care home to mothers and fathers would continue if she didn't stand up for them and Orla wouldn't do that to them.

She left the office with the owner screaming threats at her that she'd never work in this city again but her heart was hardened by the comfort of her cell phone recording their meeting and her documented reports of abuse that had been ignored. Before she could let the steely determination leave her Orla hurried to the Sactumn to discuss with her meeting and the steps to take here. He promised her that he would follow through with her report and make sure that this wasn't addressed.

Odin had checked himself out of the care home earlier that morning and had gone to the Sactumn as well as he tried to find what he was looking for. He was sitting in a chair with a far off look in his eye and occasionally his head would tilt to the side as if he was listening to something.

Dr. Strange pulled Orla into the office after they got no response from Odin after several minutes. "I would like you to go with Odin to look after him."

"We already discussed it and I am."

"Good, good."

"But he doesn't know where yet." Orla's anxiety slipped out in a rush and she slammed her lips together as she thought she was betraying Odin's confidence.

"Yes I know, he asked me if he could stay here while he searches for it...a home he said."

Orla "hmm'ed" quietly to herself before she excused herself to go back to her apartment and continue packing although there was still an unresolved feeling in her stomach. She cleaned and packed all night to work though the anxiety about leaving her job for the unknown. But in the unknown there was also a sense of hidden anticipation and Orla began to conjure up dreams of a new place and a new life.

It was well into morning as Orla had worked all through the night packing up all of her things and throwing out many loads of old no longer used items when a knock came at the front door. She opened it to find Dr. Strange and Odin on her doorstep. In no time at all the apartment was completely empty and bare due to the magic spell Dr. Strange had used to shrink everything in the apartment to fit into the backpack Orla now wore as she and Odin walked back to the Sactumn. Dr. Strange had portaled himself back the Sactumn as he could leave it for too long even if Ong was guarding it.

The question of where they were going to live was on the tip of Orla's tongue but Odin's steps were strong and determined so she kept pace with him and followed him as he barged through the front door to the Sactumn. was nowhere to be found as Orla's head swung from side to side looking around as Odin moved through the building.

Odin's pace slowed and he began standing still in place with his head turned to the side. Orla knew that Odin was listening and searching for something. As the two of them were wandering around the place silently floated up behind Orla. He was about to tell her to please not touch anything while she was in here but then Odin took off down a hallway. By the time they caught up to Odin he was standing silently in front of three doorways.

Orla's heart suddenly began to pound loudly in her ears as Odin reached out to the left door and spun the knob slowly until he stopped on what appeared to be a hill. This hill was facing the ocean and the sky was a light grey color as the sun tried to break its way through the clouds.

Odin pushed the door open and a blast of winter wind buffeted against the three of them.

Orla spoke up as she placed a soft hand on Odin's shoulder, "Odin?"

"Here. She's calling me here." Odin stepped through the door and dropped onto the field as he listened to Frigga calling out to him.

Orla shared a look with Dr. Strange before she stepped out, following Odin and grateful that they were still dressed for a New York winter. Her eyes caught movement behind her and she turned to see the visible doorway floating a foot above the ground and leading to the New York Sactumn.

Dr. Strange stood in the doorway and was peering out into the distance before pointing to the south. "I believe there is a town that way. I'll open the door again tomorrow at the same time if you want to come back. Good luck." The door swung shut causing it to disappear leaving Orla shivering from the sudden burst of anxiety and the cold biting her face. She pulled her hood up around her head Orla sucked in a breath of cold air and released it.

Odin was breathing in the same cold air in deep breaths and seemingly enjoying the fresh yet bitter bite to it. His head was tilted up towards the sky as he breathed in deeply before lowering his head and opening his eye to look at Orla with a sad smile. "Well let's get trekking, don't want to catch cold."

Orla's breath watched her breath condensate in front of her as they began to walk in the direction that Dr. Strange had pointed. Orla was glad that Odin seemed back to his normal self and she had to wonder how long was it going to last now that they had found the area where Frigga was calling to Odin. Orla kept her questions locked up inside and adjusted her backpack on her back as they walked single file through the slushy snow. She had been focused on Odin's back, the trail he made in the snow and how cold her toes were so she didn't see the town until Odin stopped at a rise of the hill they were on. She looked around him to see the town nestled at the bottom of the hill and spread out across the coast as it was primarily a fishing village.

Odin turned to grin at Orla, "I don't know about you but I'm feeling like a drink."

"How about dinner?" Her stomach rumbled at the thought of a warm meal.

Odin laughed and they headed down into the town and turned into the first bar they found. Orla immediately beelined it for the roaring fire and Odin made his way to the counter to order a drink and talk to the barkeep about places to stay.

The story that Odin told the barkeep and the patrons was that they were on a spontaneous adventure. They had taken a bus and gotten off to see some of the country and started hiking around. Orla was fine with that cover story as she knew it was better than saying they stepping out of a magic portal door from New York City. Orla thought her worry would keep her awake but her exhaustion and surprising relief at being away from her old life lulled her to sleep right away when she laid down that night in that unknown town.

**A/N: Originally I had this chapter sectioned into two but the first was too short and so instead you get the very long one you see now. Another reason it was combined was because this c****hapter seemed to drag on for me, I was trying not to make it so long but didn't want to just brush over the transition from New York to their new mystery place but also didn't want to bog down the story with small details. In my original idea Dr. Strange was just going to portal them straight into a house with no thought for details but I'm going to put the blame for this one on my schooling because I am learning to be thorough and it is affecting how I write so my apologies it is too dry and hoping you weren't too bored.**

**I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Waking up to a new chapter in her life Orla felt rejuvenated even though Odin was making her hike through the snow to who knows where. They were on a dirt path heading out of town, the sky was clear and Orla's soul felt light as they continued walking even if it was a bit chilly out.

After a good thirty minute walk Odin slowed his pace as a house tucked in between two small hills came into view. There was a barn positioned slightly behind and off to the side of the house with sturdy fences lined around the area. Odin stopped and studied the house before he disappeared in a very brisk walk around the house to check it. Orla stood in the same place as she had when they first arrived and she didn't know what to think as she watched Odin appear from the opposite side of the cabin house. He walked up the few steps to the front porch before turning around and inspecting the view before him. Rolling hills covered in a light frosting of fresh snow glittered in the distance all the way to the sea. A sigh escaped his mouth and he nodded as Orla joined him on the porch.

Orla jingled the knob of the heavy wooden door to find it locked before she peered in through one of the windows into the empty house. From what she could see there was an open kitchen and living room idea with a large stone fireplace and a staircase leading up to a second floor.

"Well it looks sturdy enough, will she do?" Odin's voice broke through Orla's appraisal of the house.

"What?" Orla didn't understand what Odin was asking and she turned to look at him.

"The house? Will she do or should we keep looking?" At the sight of Orla's face scrunched up with confusion it was clear that she wasn't following and it made Odin laugh. "To move into the house…"

"Oh, oh." Orla finally understood and looked back to the house. "Here, you want to move here?"

Odin was looking out to the hills again and Orla sensed she should remain quiet and wait for his answer because of the faraway gleam in his eye. She knew this look, it was his searching and listening face.

"Yes, it is here." Odin's reply came his voice sounding deep and solemn.

Orla followed Odin's line of sight to the hills spread out in front of them and nodded slowly, "Yes, she'll do."

Odin smiled and immediately set off at a brisk walk back towards town. It didn't take long before they reached town and easily completed the paperwork for the home. Orla used the money that Cliodhna had saved up to purchase the house and even then she still had plenty left over that Orla didn't feel worried about her financial status.

On the way back to her home they stopped by the door spot and waited for Dr. Strange to tell him that they were staying and to offer their home if it was ever needed along with Orla's gift. Dr. Strange promised that he would stop by and visit occasionally to make sure that they were doing okay and, Orla knew, to check on how Odin was doing.

When Orla opened the door to her first home and walked in she had a sense of pride as she surveyed the place she hoped to call her very own for many many years to come. Like she had seen when she peered through the window, the kitchen and the living room were open with no walls separating them. There was a large stone fireplace reaching up to the roof on the right side and the kitchen on the left with a big empty space directly to Orla's left. Her eyes swung towards the fireplace then a little further left to the staircase with a book sleeves on the wall underneath it. The stairs led up straight up to a big empty loft and Orla could see lots of sunlight reflecting off of the wood from up there. In between the kitchen and living room halfway back started a hallway with three doors.

Odin stepped past Orla in the doorway and began to walk around the large empty space in front of Orla. That finally snapped her out of her studying of the space before her and she closed the door behind her.

"What do you think?"

"I like it," Orla replied as she headed to the kitchen to check out the door there, it was sliding door and it led to a large shelved area. A pantry for food storage, she nodded her head curtly and stepped back into the kitchen. Odin was down in the hallways already opening up doors and peering inside the rooms there. She walked down to the hallway past a bathroom, one bedroom on the right and then found Odin in the second bedroom surveying the small half bathroom that was attached to it making this one the master bedroom.

Odin gave a nod of approval as Orla looked around at the empty space with it's two large windows on the back wall. "Alright, what should we do first? Sweep and mop or start unpacking?"

"I say we start in the kitchen and work our way from there." Orla spoke as she turned and headed down to the kitchen. Odin followed close behind her and she shouldered off her backpack, "If I remember correctly said that all we had to do was to think of the item we wanted while reaching in and then pull it out."

"That is correct."

Orla hesitated as she opened up her mystery and magic filled backpack, took a calm and fortifying breath and thrust her arm down into the backpack. When she withdrew her hand the broom followed. After a few more times of pulling out the cleaning supplies and a few essential items Odin and Orla started to clean the log cabin home.

Orla had been surprised to find that the home had its own water source, solar panels, and septic system making the house virtually off the grid. With no visible road to the log cabin home and a good thirty minute walk to the town Odin and Orla were secluded from the world and lived on their own.

After the first few days of cleaning, unpacking, and setting up the house was done Orla and Odin started to settle into their new life. Odin kept himself busy in the barn and in the house by working on improvements to what he thought was needed. In the loft he added a wall with a sliding barn style door to make a very large but private room, something he said would be useful in the future. Orla found that she liked the quiet of the country, the simpler way of life and the hands on work to make the success you wanted.

Since it was still winter there was less sunlight than normal, about five hours a day but winter slowly melted off and spring came around. Odin and Orla found many more things to do as their plans that they had made during the winter needed to be started. The garden was the first thing that they worked on as Orla couldn't keep eating fish and the ridiculously priced vegetables from last season that people in the town were willing to sell.

Odin made sure to plant multiple fruit trees and berry bushes of many varieties even though they wouldn't produce for at least one year while they grew. Odin was also adamant about planting way more than they would use but Odin placated Orla with ideas for selling the excess vegetables in town. The other way for them to earn money on the farm was raising chickens, sheep, and cows. Since the town's primary food source was fish from the sea and whoever could garden at the same time not many had access to fresh milk or eggs unless they themselves owned such animals. But in the confines of the close knit town there was not many places for gardens or animals. Orla and Odin had plenty of space in their little off the grid hermit hiddy hole as Dr. Strange put it one visit.

As soon as spring was in full swing Odin managed to acquire a heifer with her month old calf, a small herd of ewes, and about two dozen chicks. Because they were starting our and it was the beginning of the warm season only the youngest of animals were available, unless they wanted to pay the incredibly inflated price for a producing adult.

With their small herd of animals to take care of and blossoming garden growing rapidly Orla didn't have too much time to worry about anything other than what was on her farm. As the winter warmed and grew longer with each passing day Orla began to notice Odin disappearing from the house and barn. He always returned later that day but would never say anything about his disappearance. After the third time of him wandering away she watched him when she saw him leaving and followed him a distance away. His walk would take him directly west towards the ocean and he would sit on a large clumping of rocks to stare out over the ocean in silence.

From there on out whenever Orla noticed Odin was missing she would find him there. When he would return at night Orla saw a faraway glint returning to his eye that had her starting to worry. She had seen that look in his eye when he had been searching for a home and saying Frigga was calling him. Orla kept her worry close to her heart while continuing to take care of the life that she had built here and Odin as he grew more distant from her as spring slowly turned to summer.

**Author's Notes: Since the last chapter was longer this one is shorter and hold on to your butts for the next chapter, there are some important changes that follows with the MCU. ****I had some fun with this chapter and making Orla's backpack a Mary Poppins bag but since I didn't want to wear you down with all the complications of unpacking so that got skimmed over but I still hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Orla hummed to herself as she put together the picnic basket for her daily trip to Odin's watching rock. The tune she hummed kept her nerves calm as she wondered why Odin directly expressed for her to bring two extra helpings and two extra sets of cutlery with her today.

"Maybe it's Dr. Strange and Ong," Orla spoke aloud and paused as she looked over at the berry crumble dessert she had cooked earlier that morning from the first batch of berries growing from Odin's berry bushes. Deciding that if it was Ong and Dr. Strange she would pack all of the desert and she began to unpack the entire basket to make room for the entire casserole dish. After she finished repacking it she made sure she had enough tea and cucumber infused water for Odin and their mystery guests before heading out.

The hum burst out of her and turned to a song as Orla's happiness bubbled out of her. She kept her volume down as she headed up the hill towards Odin knowing that he appreciated the sounds of nature and the hum of the ocean waves crashing against the shore. Her song turned back to a hum as she thought about the pull Odin experienced as Frigga called to him. She knew that there were magic forces above her level of understanding and that didn't bother her too much.

She and Odin had spent many a night staying up late as he told her some crucial things that might come to be. He felt compelled to prepare her as his gift to see the future foresaw dark times approaching. Odin didn't directly tell her what was going to cause the dark and sorrowful times and he grew quieter when they discussed the future. But sometimes Orla would catch Odin looking at her with a mix of sadness and a hidden secret twinkle in his eye like he was seeing something that he very much liked but couldn't tell her due to the possibility of change.

Orla stumbled over a rock and drew her thoughts away from Odin's visions to focus on the uphill climb. Once the path straightened out Orla's thoughts immediately turned back to one of Odin's future talks. He kept mentioning the term Ragnarok and Orla knew from her study of Norse mythology that this was a series of cataclysmic events that included a great battle with all of the gods and people dying, natural disasters, and eventual destruction of the world. She wondered if he was seeing this future for Earth or for Asgard.

Orla's steps were slow but her feet knew the path and while she was lost in her thoughts she ended up at Odin's rock. He sat silently with his back straight as he stared out over the ocean.

"Good afternoon Odin," Orla kept her voice down as she set her heavily laden basket down.

"Hmm, Orla that smells delicious." His voice sounded far away as he turned his head and looked away from her.

Orla knew that it wasn't on purpose and that he was looking somewhere faraway with his premonition powers. Quietly she began to pull out the picnic blanket to lay out and prepare for their guests.

A sudden gust of wind buffeted against the cliff and rocketed against Orla and Odin. The blanket took off in the wind and Orla, brushing her hair out of her eyes, took after it.

While she was gone chasing it Odin remained sitting on his rock and turned his face into the wind. He breathed in a deep breath as the gust of wind tapered off to a soft feather like breeze and stood. Walking a few steps forward to look down at the cliff and out to the grey ocean stretched out in front of him a golden sparkling circle formed ten feet behind him.

The circle remained open with no one walking through for a good minute before Thor and Loki were thrust out of it as it past them and disappeared. Loki ended up on the grass while Thor managed to stay upright and solidly on his feet. Loki gasped for breath on the grass and began to pick himself off of the ground as Thor slowly turned. He took in the sights, smells, and sounds before his eyes found the back of his father.

Thor joined Odin near the cliffs edge, "Father?"

Odin continued to gaze out across the ocean, "Look at this place, it's beautiful."

Thor shot a quick look toward Loki who just joined them and stood by Odin's other side. Loki looked straight out at the ocean and avoided looking at both his adoptive father and brother.

"Father, it's us."

"My sons, I've been waiting for you."

"I know, we've come to take you home."

"Home, yes. Your mother, she calls me." Odin tilted his head to listen to Frigga calling to him. "Do you hear it?"

Thor and Loki shared a look as Odin listened to nothing but the cawing of sea birds and the low tone of waves far below crashing down below the cliff.

"Loki lift your magic." Thor's tone was threatening as they watched their father.

Loki started to shake his head in response but Odin's chuckle cut him short, "It took me a while to break your spell, Frigga would have been proud, but I didn't break your spell on my own." Odin's voice was light as the chuckle was still in his voice. "Here she comes now." Odin turned as Orla stomped up the hill toward him, the picnic blanket draped around her body awkwardly.

She wasn't paying attention to Odin and his sons as she was focused on trying to keep her hair out of her eyes and the blanket from tangling around her feet as she walked up the hill. She was grumbling as she came closer, "...blanket...stupid fluffly hair, curse you genetics...wind." She was almost directly across from them when she finally noticed the three of them staring at her. Freezing in spot she gave a little huff of air as she took in the sight of the three of them watching her and realization hit her. She blew her hair out of her eyes that turned into a nervous chuckle, "Well I was wrong, it wasn't and Ong visiting…" Her eyes narrowed on Loki standing there in a black suit.

"Thor, Loki this is Orla Glenn." Odin physically pushed both of them toward Orla as the three of them measured each other up.

"Thor, Loki," Olra extended her hand to each but only Thor shook her hand as Loki hung back.

An electrical shock ran through Thor's arm and up into his body as skin on skin contact was made through their handshake. "How...How did you say you know each other?"

Odin was watching Thor very closely but Orla spoke up, "I was a nurse at the care home where he was left." Her eyes glared accusingly at Loki as she had figured it out that he was the one who had left Odin there.

"You mean the care home that was getting bulldozed when we went to find him?" Thor asked.

Orla's mouth dropped open but Odin cut in with a second chuckle, "Yes that care home."

"Bulldozed?" Orla managed not to squeak from shock.

"Thor, Loki will you please lay out the blanket." His two sons bidded their father's command as Odin stepped up by Orla's side, "Yes Shady Acres is demolished."

"How...why?"

"Your letter to the Health Department sparked an investigation that the owner couldn't cover up like previous ones due to the allegations of abuse that was confirmed by the many families that came forward with evidence." Odin explained, "I kept my eye on the situation." He tapped his eye with an added mysterious twinkle as Orla tried to ask how he knew.

"I didn't know." Loki spoke up next to them, he looked awkward in his apologizing.

"You took him there and abandoned him." Orla accused, her anger rising at this son's irresponsibility.

Thor had to admire her loyalty to his father but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he had about this young woman.

Odin laid a hand on Orla's shoulder as well as Loki's to placate them both, "Part of mystic fate of the universe. Now Orla, why don't we cut open that delicious desert you made?" Odin brushed past the feelings of tension building up between Orla and Loki.

"Ah yes." Orla turned to the basket as Odin settled himself down on his rock and his grimace of pain didn't go unnoticed by her and Thor.

"What do you mean Father?" Thor started to dig as he knew there was a piece missing from the puzzle.

Odin watched Orla as she quickly pulled out the berry crumble and scooped up three hefty servings for them. "May I?"

Orla's grey blue eyes searched Odin's for a moment. "I suppose."

Thor and Loki both watched the exchange in silence as they could see the bond between their father and Orla.

"Orla here is Asgardian," Odin said simply but he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as Orla passed him a plate. The look of shock was on both of the princes faces as Odin continued, "and human."

Orla resisted the temptation to squirm under the heavy gazes of the two men as she poured a cup of tea for Odin. "It's true. My father was a Berserker who stayed on Earth after being recruited to fight here and my mother was human." There was a heavy silence as they processed the information that Odin and Orla were telling them and Orla handed out the plates of dessert. Her mind whizzed with something to fill the silence with and it ended on the first thing she saw as Loki took a plate of the sweet dessert. "The berries are the first of the season from our farm, I made it this morning…" Feeling awkward in her explanation Orla trailed off as the three of them began to eat the berry crumble.

Loki tapped his fork against his lips after the first few bites, "Your presence explains why Odin was able to break my spell."

"Son, it didn't happen overnight. It took us four months before we were able to break it." Odin explained. "I said that your mother would be proud and she is."

All three shifted uncomfortably as they all knew Frigga had died and Odin was talking like she was still alive and communicating with him. Orla knew that, due to the magic, Odin could hear Frigga and her voice was getting louder each day.

Thor cleared his throat, distracting them all from where their thoughts were heading. "What did you do after you broke the spell? What made you come here?"

Odin nodded his head to Orla to have her answer as he was happily munching on a tart berry.

Orla let a little sigh slip out, wondering how much to tell them. "Well there was no reason for Odin to stay at the care home any longer. Odin asked me to come with him and I did after reporting the abuse to the state. We came here and started a farm."

"And we've been since the end of January." Odin clarified as he poured himself a cup of tea. "It's doing quite well might I add."

"Is she the reason why you didn't come back home?" Thor spoke up, his tone a little bit too loud as he accused Orla of keeping Odin away for four months.

Odin chuckled as Orla cringed, "Don't be absurd boy." His voice fell silent as his attention shifted out to the ocean. The air was quiet; filled with the sound of birds, the whisper of the soft breeze through the grass, and the far off crashing waves as the three much younger Asgardians sensed the change in him. "She called me here."

Orla shook her head and mouthed 'Frigga', her eyes were sad as she turned to look out at the ocean in the same direction that Odin was staring out at. Orla began to debate how to tactfully pull Thor and Loki aside to tell them that their father's health was declining and there was nothing that her power could do to stop it.

But Orla never got the chance as Odin sighed, "Orla, my daughter, I need to speak with my sons in private." He stood and gestured her to the side as the two continued eating. Orla followed as a sudden nervous pit in her stomach formed as Odin swept her into a hug. "Daughter...it is my time to go."

"I will stop it, I will heal you," Orla tried to pull back as Odin whispered in her ear but he held her firm.

Odin pulled back to look into her eyes, "No you can not be here when I go, it'll be too dangerous...the start of the great darkness, Ragnarok."

Orla nodded as Odin leaned forward and their foreheads rested on each other, tears started to pool in her eyes but she sucked them back.

"You'll be okay, don't worry." Odin whispered hugging her again and pulled away.

Orla whisked her hand across her eyes roughly to keep the tears from coming. She watched as Odin walked back to the rock where his two sons were trying not to watch their exchange but very curious about it at the same time. She raised a hand in farewell and Thor nodded his head to her before she turned and started back to the house.

Odin settled back down on the rock with his sons, one on each side of him. He sighed and watched the ocean as he waited for Orla to achieve more distance between them before he started to speak.

But Thor beat him first as his thoughts were barely contained. "I know that we failed you but we can make this right."

"I failed you, it is upon us, Ragnarok."

"No, I've stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Surtur."

"No, it has already begun. She's coming." Odin surveyed the ocean out in front of them as Loki and Thor shared a concerned glance.

"Do you mean Orla?" Loki spoke up.

"No son," he paused for a long moment and he took his time saying his next words. "My life is all that held her back but my time had come." Loki and Thor looked at each other concerned but Odin continued, "I cannot keep her away any longer."

"Father, who are you talking about?"

"Goddess of Death, Hela, my firstborn, your sister.

Thor's breathing increased as he heard the words from Odin's mouth and he could barely ask, "Your what?"

Loki shot a glance at Thor as the world that they knew suddenly changed in an instant with their father's words and they processed it.

"Her violent appetites grew beyond my control, I couldn't stop her so I imprisoned her...locked her away. She draws her strength from Asgard and once she gets there her powers will be limitless."

"Whatever she is, we can stop her together. We can face her together."

"No, we won't. I'm on a different path now. This you must face alone. I love you my sons." Odin trailed off and in their brief moment of silence he pointed out to the sea, "Look at that." He lowered his arm as his sons looked out to the ocean at what Odin was pointing at. "Remember this place...home." Odin let go, stopped fighting the growing darkness and in doing so his body disintegrated in a golden mist as his power disappeared.

Both Thor and Loki turned back to see their father mist away, float out to sea, and the awaiting Valhalla. They stood and walked a few steps forward to watch the golden mist slowly rise into the sky and they could both easily imagine Frigga waiting at the entrance of Valhalla waiting for her beloved to return to her. They knew that their father was at peace but the two sons were anything but at peace as they barely began to process his passing and Thor's anger grew. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the wind began to blow as Thor's anger at his brother for causing this to happen grew. The anger for which Thor felt for Loki was diverted when a black and green cloud began to form fifty feet behind them.

As they walked away from Odin's rock and toward the black and green cloud Thor's mind was on the possible clash between siblings that might occur but a small flash of Orla's tear filled eyes and sad countenance crossed his mind. Odin had known and had sent her away, Thor was glad for it as he could only hope that she was back on the farm safe from this alleged Goddess of Death.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, medical school took precedence and I also have been staring at the author's notes for a week or so trying to think of something to say about this chapter. So this is it, here the story picks up in plot as Odin has passed and Orla and Thor are introduced to each other, this kicks off well everything in the Marvel Universe. Also a huge thanks to my sister who pre-read this chapter. So here we are and I hope you all enjoy, thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story.**

**CHAPTER 8**

From where Orla was, walking back to the farm, she heard a sharp crack and turned just in time to glimpse the pure white lightening shoot up to the sky. It wasn't a normal lightning bolt and Orla's eyes took in the sight of the darkening storm clouds back on the coast. Just as quick as a lightning bolt flashing across the sky panic rushed through Orla and she hesitated in her tracks. She could see the house and the barn from here but her heart was pulling her back toward the sea cliffs and Odin's rocks. Odin's warning for her to stay away echoed in her ears as she felt the pull to return.

During the short time from the bolt had occurred and Orla noticing the storm clouds forming a second lightning bolt shattered the sky. This one caused a column of pure white electrical energy to white wash the sky as the ground shuttered underneath her feet.

A bolt of panic filled adrenaline froze Orla in place as her breathing shot up to equal that of an Olympic runners. Orla's eyes were trained toward the ocean cliffs but her body was frozen in place and she could only watch as the Bifrost bridge opened up to take all those there away.

At the last remnants of the rainbow colored Bifrost bridge disappeared Orla was filled with warring emotions as they clashed in her body. Her legs longed to run back across the hills to Odin's rock while her mind knew of the loss that just occurred. Her legs won as Orla found herself running full speed over the hill toward the ocean.

"What happened?" A voice spoke from behind Orla and she screamed as panic took hold of her and she immediately rolled away only to find Dr. Strange floating a few inches above the grass before he gently landed beside her as she lay gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" He offered her hand and pulled her up as she tried to control her erratic breathing. He gave her time to catch her breath but noticed she kept looking out across the hills in one direction.

Once Orla had caught her breath enough she grew nervous to be on her way again to discover what had happened. "Thor and Loki came looking for Odin-"

"I sent them," Dr. Strange interrupted. "But after a while I felt Odin's presence vanish and what can only be described as 'Death' appear, then the bridge opened."

"The Bifrost." Orla clarified as she had started a fast paced walk towards the place it had opened.

"Yes, is that why you were running so frantically?"

"Yes, I'm worried," Orla explained as they continued their walk. "Odin was been mentioning Ragnarok lately and-"

"I understand." Dr. Strange said plainly as they neared the hill. "Please get behind me in case-." He trailed off as the unspoken threat hung heavy on them.

Orla stepped behind him as he took on a defensive stance and slowly began to move toward Odin's rock.

Smoke and burnt dirt filled their nostrils as they approached and small bits of fire were still burning as a large ring of burnt grass and dirt lay a distance away from Odin's rock.

"These are Asgardian."

"It's runes that the Bifrost imprints when it lands, part of the process to be able to transport-." Orla explained then stopped as Dr. Strange stared at her. "Odin explained it to me."

"He must have told you a lot then."

"He did, but he had his secrets too." Orla shrugged as her eyes zeroed in on a different scorch mark further back than the Bifrost mark. She hurried to it as Dr. Strange surveyed the area around them. Orla's eyes widened as she drew closer to the electrical scorch marks and lying in the middle of the circle was a pile of broken silver metal. A handle wrapped with leather lay facing the direction of Odin's rock and Orla was able to make out a shape in the black soot. Her breathing picked up as she saw the feminine boot prints an arms length away facing the rock. Her eyes were drawn back down to the metal and she was drawn closer and closer to it. Unknowingly Orla sank to her knees, her fingers trembling slightly as she reached out to pick up a piece of broken metal.

"No Orla wait, don't-" Dr. Strange shouted as he lunged toward her. His warning fell on deaf ears as Orla's fingers made contact with the metal.

A figurative bolt of lightning struck Orla and she was frozen in place. Dr. Strange moved toward her but hesitated as her hair started to lift off of her shoulders and stick up toward the sky. A sparking sound caught his attention and he looked down to the broken metal to see small bolts of electricity zapping into Orla's hand. Knowing that he had to separate them Dr. Strange started to remove his cloak to have it grab her and pull her away when she suddenly blinked and moved as she looked up at him.

"Oh, Thor…" Orla sobbed as tears poured down her cheeks. She palmed the large piece of metal in her hands as Dr. Strange relaxed his aggressive movement and worry.

"What happened?"

"I saw what happened," Orla explained not worrying how crazy it sounded. "Odin passed to Valhalla and upon his death a portal opened. A woman stepped out and demanded their allegiance. When they refused she moved to attack and Thor threw Miljnor." Orla stopped for a breath and she looked down at the broken metal bits now gathered in her lap. "She stopped it...and shattered it, Thor's hammer."

Dr. Strange's shock was palpable as Orla dried her cheeks and wiped her nose. "Did you see what happened after that?"

"Orla shook her head side to side, "No, but I assume they called the Bifrost...because of the rune burn marks…" and Dr. Strange nodded thoughtfully.

They remained like this for awhile while Orla fought to control her tears, fears and worries and Dr. Strange paced around the area. When she finally stood, she had gathered up every single piece of the broken hammer.

"I'm going to go home now." Orla explained as she carefully placed the pieces in the basket along with the dishes from earlier that she had left when Odin had told her to leave.

"Yes," Dr. Strange was quiet and they began to walk back. They were halfway back when Orla spoke up.

"Ragnarok…" She blushed when Dr. Strange looked down at her smaller form. "Odin said a dark time was coming and the more I think about that vision the more that woman scares me."

Dr. Strange sensed Orla wanted to say more. "And?"

Orla sighed and looked across the rolling green hills. "And I think we need to prepare...for something…For what I don't know but I can't shake this feeling. Something terrible is coming and I know I sound crazy but I feel it, I feel it in here." Orla placed her hand on her heart and pressed.

Dr. Strange had watched her whole exchange, from melancholy worry to anger to resolve and he nodded. "I will brief the other masters to stay alert and prepare." There was little that he could do to ease her worry as everything was out of his control. If it was happening off of Earth then he would keep watch and stay on guard.

Dr. Strange saw Orla home and pondered the events of the day along with foreboding that Orla had. It remained with him as he prepared to meet with the other Sanctum masters to inform them of the potential threat.

* * *

Orla shifted her weight from foot to foot as she stood in the middle of the field. Her eyes focused on the space in front of her as she waited for Dr. Strange to open the door. He had kept in contact with her for the past three weeks but nothing important had changed. She was early for their meeting but she couldn't shake this extra nervous feeling, it had stemmed from a dream that was more of a nightmare that night. In the dream she was looking at Asgard from afar as it was on fire before a giant fire monster burst from the ground to wreak even more havoc on the planet before plunging this fiery sword down into the center of the planet's core causing it to explode.

Orla bounced on her toes as anxiety shot through her. Ever since Odin had passed and this unknown threat hung over her Orla had not slept well and she was starting to wonder if she was blowing this out of proportion. Smacking her cheeks Orla spun on her hell to start matching around to burn off some of this anxious energy. She lost herself in burning off the anxious energy and didn't notice the passage of time as the summer months in Norway were known as Midnight Sun.

When Orla had finally noticed the time it was way past the time for Dr. Strange to open the door but there had been no sign of him. Disappointment filled her but she would try again tomorrow as she headed home to feed the animals and water the garden. What Orla didn't know was that the nightmare that she had had was true and Asgard and Hela had been destroyed by Surtur. The surviving Asgardians had escaped and shortly after starting their journey towards Earth were attacked. All of the noncombatants had gotten away on escape pods while Thor, Loki, and a host of other Asgardians fought the invaders.

Heimdall, in his suffering, cast the Bifrost at Hulk and sent him to Earth as his final act to warn of the danger.

Dr. Strange and Ong were rushing out of the Sactumn to grab a quick sandwich before meeting with Orla when the Bifrost carrying Hulk came crashing down through the roof. Immediately all plans were cancelled as they rushed to the scene only to have Hulk mellow down to Bruce and gasp out his warning of, "Thanos is coming.

While Dr. Strange, Ong, and Bruce caught Tony up on the Infinity stones and the situation Orla was back in Norway as the wheels of fate spun in motion as everything Odin feared began.

She tossed and turned in bed as Dr. Strange was tortured by Ebony Maw on the ship in space before he was saved by Tony and Peter. She barely slept, her mind a whirl with imagined scenarios as Norway's midnight sun lit the world around her even though her bedroom windows had black out curtains. She tired to stick to her schedule but her mind kept wandering and she fell behind in her work. The next few days Orla buried herself in work as her anxiety threatened to grow out of her control but through her tireless efforts Orla had managed to work out a majority of her anxiety from the nightmare and Dr. Strange's missed conference.

The day started off bright and the skies were clear as Orla straightened and stretched out her back as she worked tirelessly in her overly large garden. The amount of squash that was ripening was almost too much for her to handle on her own and Orla decided it was time to take a trip into town to sell off the vegetables. Taking the excess eggs as well Orla pushed the small cart all the way to town wondering who would appreciate the fresh vegetables the most.

She was on the outskirts of town when a shock wave hit her and the earth shuddered beneath her feet. Swaying on her feet as goosebumps rose all along her flesh Orla caught her breath and noticed the closest residences to her had felt that weird shock wave too. They were looking concerned and starting to glance around as Orla left her cart and ran towards them.

"What was that?"

"That felt weird, I-" The man speaking suddenly paused as his skin turned gray before it started to flake off.

Orla and his wife watched in horror as the man turned to ash and disintegrated before their eyes. The woman started to scream but her loud shriek was cut short as she also turned to ash and vanished.

Watching on in horror Orla was frozen as screams were heard across the town by the citizens but Orla turned in on herself. Her eyes saw everything happening but she stood frozen and the only sign she was still alive was her fast breathing. Her heartbeat sounded loudly in her ears as she turned out the chaos happening around her.

Orla would have stood there in shock forever but she was knocked down by a hysterical woman rushing past her into the house she was standing by. Landing hard on her hands and knees Orla sat there as she fought to control her out of control shock.

The woman screamed out loudly and Orla turned her hand to stare blankly at the open door. Orla's breathing picked up even higher than it currently was when she heard a shrill wail of a child.

"Mama...Mama!" the voice cried out and it was tinged with panic.

Orla somehow found herself to responding to the voice as the child's cries grew more panicked until it was blocked out by thudding and yelping.

The woman, holding the toddler, crashed down the stairs. The woman's face was wet with tears as her chest heaved in and out with hyperventilation before it started to slow due to her unconscious state.

Orla watched as the woman lay there motionless as the toddler's wail picked up to a high pitched scream as his wrist lay underneath his mother's body and pieces of white bone stuck out of his skin. Orla surveyed them a little longer as her heart started to pound in her ears as she noticed blood started to spread out from underneath the pair and Orla scrambled toward the two at seeing it.

The child's pitch went higher as Orla slapped her hands on the toddler and pulled him from his mother's slack arms. As she pulled him free his bones popped back into his arm and the skin closed up as Orla healed him with the use of her Asgardian borne powers.

She set the child to the side and turned her attention to the woman as little black spots danced in her eye sight. Orla was gasping for oxygen as she pulled the woman out of the stairwell and onto a flat surface before she rested her palm against the woman's forehead.

Orla felt weight hit her and she sagged down next to the semi conscious woman. The woman's eyelids fluttered slightly and a sob escaped her lips as exhaustion slammed through Orla's body and she sank all the way down to the cobbled road as her powers pulled energy out of her to heal the two.

Orla fainted and lay next to the woman as the young child wailed for his missing grandmother, his unconscious mom, and the shock of falling down the stairs. His cries went unnoticed as the rest of the planet collectively freaked out over the strange phenomenon that wiped out half of the population.

The ones remaining all had a sense that what had happened was wrong as they knew that the terrible thing that had caused this was not right but the despair was deepened as they were powerless to do anything to change it.

**A/N: Thanos's decimation or Snap has occurred. I had a hard time ending this chapter as I wanted to end it on a note of despair, kind of like the end of Infinity War, where you walked out of the theater with a sense of disbelief. ****I really don't have much to say about this chapter except to leave it waiting in anticipation for more and thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 9**

The human race had built up their society to be run with the population of 7.5 billion people. When half of that population instantaneously disappeared by dusting away the world as everyone knew came to a screeching halt. Chaos reigned supreme as, in every nation on Earth, massive power outages darkened the land, and transportation shut down due to the accidents occurring from people vanishing and the proper workers disappearing.

With all the sudden disappearances accidents occurred; car crashes, pileups that lasted for days, helicopters and planes fell from the sky, ships crashed and trains collided. Many people injured in those accidents perished due to the lack of emergency services that were available. Police, firefighters, EMT's, nurses, doctors, surgeons; no one was unaffected.

People fell into a deep hysteria at their loss and the chaos happening around them. One minute they were in control of everything in their life and the next the illusion of control had been shattered. Governments scrambled to subdue civil unrest, calm their citizens down, do a complete census of their citizens, and worked tirelessly to keep everything running properly and their remaining people alive. But everything was an uphill battle as the entire world only had half the amount of resources to survive.

Two days after the initial disaster Orla woke in a building that she did not recognize. She lay there in an uncomfortable cot with a thin blanket over her as she wondered where she was as she also thought back to her last memories. The fear of what had happened slammed into her and she bolted straight up.

Nausea flooded through her and she fell from the cot. Eyes shut she focused on her breathing to calm her stomach as footsteps hurried toward her.

"Oh dear, are you alright dearie?" A sweet female voice sounded before she felt arms slip under her armpits to lift her back up to her cot. "You have a nasty bump on your head, you shouldn't move too fast."

"Water please?" Orla coughed out as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees with her eyes shut tight to subdue the nausea threatening to overtake her.

"Yes dearie, don't move, I'll be right back with some." The kind voice disappeared with the sound of quickly retreating footsteps.

Orla huffed out a long breath as the nausea slowed enough she felt comfortable opening her eyes. Her stomach held as she focused on the dark wood floor before she raised her eyes up only to gasp at the cots and makeshift beds stretching out across the open room.

Orderly rows stretched the entire width and length of the open space and every single bed was filled with bodies, bodies of injured townsfolk. From what she could tell everyone here had varying degrees of injuries.

"Here you are dearie," A grey haired woman appeared at Orla's side with a cup of water.

"Thank you," Orla thanked her as she took the cup and emptied it straightway. She coughed slightly from the first drink in a while before recovering. "Where am I?"

"Town hall, we brought all the injured folk here to better care for them until a doctor from the next town arrives?"

"Are you a nurse?"

"No, I'm a midwife, I delivered almost every single baby born here in this town for years before Dr. Hogins moved in. Mrs. Hogins's was the towns nurse and Dr. Hogins was the doctor, that's how they met but they are both missing."

Orla nodded slowly, thinking of the dusted away people she encountered. "How many days have I been unconscious?"

"Two."

Silence fell as both women thought about their day two days ago before Orla spoke up. "Did Dr. Hogins have an office here? Are there medical supplies here?"

"Yes and yes, why?"

"I'm a registered nurse, well at least in the United States I was." The woman jumped to her feet as Orla slowly stood. "I can help, if that's okay?"

"You are still weak from hitting your head. I can't let you-." The woman fell silent as Orla turned her grey eyes on her. Orla's gaze was so penetrating that the woman stood by silently as Orla walked past her. Once she recovered from her shock she helped Orla do an inventory of their medical supplies before Orla started to attend to the most critical of patients.

The woman who had introduced herself as Ellinor had left Orla to check on the patients by herself as her son, Kennet, stopped by with lunch for his mother. Orla took the chance while she was alone to remove a glove to very quickly brush her hand across the foreheads of the most critically wounded townsfolk.

Orla was down on her knees, eyes shut tight, and gasping for breath at the end of the row. She was still weakened from healing the two the day of the disaster, her own head wound, and not replenishing calories. She gasped for air and hastily stood, her knees protesting the movement as she felt her clothes hang even looser on her body than before.

Kennet and Ellinor chose that moment to return to Orla to ask if she would like some lunch. They both rushed to her side as she wavered unsteadily on her feet and Kennet swept her up in his arms. As his touch Orla froze as they both fussed over her like a pack of worried hens. Once the whole debacle was over and Orla was thoroughly chastised they finally got to their lunch. Kennet gave a report of what was happening in the town to catch Orla up to speed. The surviving elders had taken over as the elected mayor had gone missing and the town hierarchy returned to something like the olden day clan structure. They were trying to complete a full census of citizens and they were finding that at least half the town's population had vanished. At the same time they were trying to keep the surviving people calm but they had no answers for the way their loved ones had mysteriously disappeared in clouds of ash. For the most part the town hadn't lost it's head as the people that this town grew were tough leathered sea people. The worst were the parents that had lost children and the town rallied around them to support them.

After Kennet's report Ellinor and Orla returned to work for the rest of the afternoon before Orla had to leave to make it back to her farm before it got too late. No matter how much Ellinor begged she could not change Orla's mind to stay. After two days Orla's animals would be suffering and she had to tend to them. She promised to return the next morning but she had to go home.

When Orla reached her home the heifer's bawls reached her before she even saw the house. The ewes were huddled near their barn door and Orla noticed half of her already small herd was missing. Thinking that the gate had shut and they were separated Orla stepped into the barn only to be confronted with the extremely loud bawling heifer.

"Hey there girl. Calm down I'm here to milk ya." Orla froze as she scratched Daisy's forehead and her eyes searched for Buttercup, Daisy's now four month old calf. "Where's your baby?" Orla's eyes focused on a small pile of ash in the corner and tears immediately sprung to her eyes as understanding rocked her world.

At all the wrong that had happened dawned on Orla and nausea slammed into her. She ran outside and fell to her knees as her stomach emptied itself of all it's contents. Tears and snot ran down her face as pictures of everyone she knew flashed through her mind. Her mind lingered on Odin and she knew that this was.

"Ragnarok…" Orla whispered out as she leaned back to kneel on her legs. Thor and Loki flashed through her mind and she suddenly knew without a doubt that they were both dead. All connections to her heritage were lost and suddenly Orla felt more alone in his world than ever.

Daisy's frantic bawling pulled Orla out of her thoughts of depression and she stumbled to her feet. Her tears did not stop even as she sat on her small stool and milked Daisy giving her much relief from her engorged udders.

After finishing milking Daisy, Orla let the ewes into the barn and petted each one as she did a mental count of her vanished animals. One dozen chickens, five sheep, and one calf. Orla left them only for a short while that night and that was to visit the house for a bathroom trip, snacks, and to grab a quilt. The midnight sun was still present but Orla knew that she would sleep better with the sound of other living creatures near her that night. For her first night after the disaster Orla slept in the barn with the frightened animals as they each brought each other a sense of comfort to be near each other.

Orla showered and packed a hearty lunch the next day before she made her way back into the town. There were people there who needed her ability to heal and her learned skill to nurse back to health. She focused her Asgardian gift on those who would not have recovered without serious medical interventions and nursed the rest with a caring hand. It was all she could do in this time of uncertainty to not lose hope.

At night she would return to her farm to care for her animals, sleep in the barn, and repeat the schedule. She kept this up for three weeks until one day a delegation from the government arrived. They did not have any word of what had caused half of all humans and animals to disappear into ash but they were one of many teams sent out to check on the citizens. Since the town elders had completed their census it was easy work for the already worn thin workers to double check the records. Doctors and nurses accompanied the delegation to help the people on their way around the country but they found all the surviving citizens on the road to recovery. Orla had to lie through her teeth by telling them that she and Ellinor just got lucky with no fatal injuries and the doctors accepted that as they were even more exhausted than the staffers they came with.

The delegation stayed only for two days as the town was in good shape and when they left to continue their journey the elders seamlessly continued their command of the town. A good majority of the townsfolk started to pack their belongings to move closer to big cities as the delegation had brought word of rebuilding and it enticed a lot of people to migrate. Orla watched with a heavy heart at the ones who were leaving but she understood that they were looking for something solid to grab onto. Hope at rebuilding and learning to live with the trauma from the disaster would be easier for people in cities but Orla's home was here and she would not abandon it.

**A/N: So I put a lot of thought and research into what would happen after Thanos snapped his fingers causing the Decimation. The research that I did came mostly from videos on YouTube of people going into the details on what would happen and then I checked the post credits scenes for some of the Marvel movies. Because Orla is out in rural farm land/coastal and fishing a lot of that trouble is negated but that doesn't mean that they were unaffected. **

**If you caught the one sentence where Orla knows for certain that both Thor and Loki are death well...we all know that all the original Avengers survived the Snap so please look forward to the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Orla laid her head against Daisy's flank as her fingers tugged on her udders down below and a steady squirting sound filled her ears. It had been one week since the delegation had left town and Orla returned to her farm permanently to get caught up on all the work that she had been slacking off. Her weight was still lower than it had been before the disaster but it had come back so that her clothes fit better than that did before and she didn't look like a skeleton. But she was still just as tired as the elders had given her a dozen ewes, a ram, and two dozen chickens that were owned by some of those who had gone missing in the disaster. As if working a farm all by herself was already taxing enough she had more animals to take care of but secretly Orla was glad to have more life around her as she felt a growing loneliness inside her. She buried this away with all the work she had to get caught up on but every day she never saw the end of the growing mountain of work before her.

The vegetable garden was half filled with weeds while most of the squash were overproducing their produce. The trees and berry bushes were growing strong and were almost out of control with buds that Orla hadn't gotten around to thinning down. The sheep's wool was still sitting in a corner of the barn as Orla hadn't found the time to start to brush it out and thread it by hand. At the very least Orla hadn't run out of feed for the animals and that was only because she had let them loose to roam the hills every day. It was a chore to gather them all up in the barn at night but she was starting to let them stay out as there were no natural predators for them and they knew were their home was.

Orla sighed as she raised her head off of Daisy's flank as she squeezed the last of the fresh milk out of Daisy's udders. "That's a good girl, look at all that milk." Since Odin's death Orla hadn't been using nearly as much milk and Daisy was producing more from the absence of her calf. In an effort to not let it go to waste Orla had been experimenting with making cheese and some of those experiments had failed horribly while others succeeded. She didn't have any plans for this milk besides it's beverage use for that day as she knew she was going to spend the whole day bent over in the garden pulling weeds and plucking vegetables.

Orla was so caught up in her thoughts of the ever surmounting work that when she stepped out of the barn she was completely caught by surprise at the large figure that was there.

Gasping in shock Orla stepped back into the barn door and the milk pail crashed to the dirt as Orla froze at the sight of Thor standing before her.

Thor gave a half hearted smile as Orla gasped out the same time as him, "You're alive…"

Both stared at the other as they fought to control their shock at seeing the other alive. It had been four weeks since the disaster and Thor had just left the Avengers after their trip to Thanos's farm where Thor beheaded Thanos.

Orla floundered for words as her heart took flight with elation that Thor was alive, she still had a connection to her heritage. Her eyes took in the sight of his huge frame as he stood tense in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Thor's deep voice brought Orla's heart back to her chest. "I didn't mean to startle you, I didn't know if you had survived."

"Ah yes, no I mean it's okay." Orla stumbled for words as her mind raced. "Um would you like to come in and have some breakfast?"

Thor nodded his head gruffly and Orla detached herself from the barn door. She bent at the waist to pick up the now empty milk pail to carry it into the house to wash it.

Orla could feel all her questions bubbling inside of her but she didn't miss Thor's tight shoulders and closed off attitude. To calm her nervousness she immediately set to work in the kitchen as Thor studied the open kitchen, dining room, and living room.

"I hope you like eggs because I have a lot of them." Orla tried a lighter tone as she had seen Thor's stiff body movements. He didn't respond and she took a chance by cracking the eggs into the skillet. She cooked the rest of breakfast in silence as she wondered what to say to him.

They sat down to eat and Orla found herself playing with her food as she fought down the waves of questions that she wanted to ask him.

Finally she settled on one that felt natural enough to ask. "Thor, why are you here?"

Thor froze momentarily, "I wanted to see where my father lived."

"I see," Orla said and pushed her eggs around her plate.

"Is it alright if I stay for a while? I know this is your home now."

"You can stay as long as you want Thor," Orla smiled at him as her heart soared. "The bedroom on the left of the hallway is available."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Orla smiled once again feeling like she'd won a victory. "I'm going to be working in the garden today and you are more than welcome to stay inside and rest if you'd like."

Thor looked down to his plate without saying a word, effectively stopping all conversation as Orla could easily see that Thor was not ready to talk to her and she submitted herself to finishing her breakfast while her mind raced with many questions.

Orla didn't think she'd be so thankful to escape outside to get some space from Thor's brooding until she was kneeling amongst the large leafy vegetable plants. She let the tension she had felt while around Thor melt away as she pulled the weeds from their supposeded home. A part of her wanted to run back inside and dump all her questions on him but she knew that there was something weighing heavy on his mind and cornering him was not the way for him to open up to her. Sighing she let her thoughts wander as she took her frustrations out on the weeds that didn't belong with her squash plants.

Thor wandered through the quiet house after Orla disappeared outside. He was glad that she didn't ask him too many questions and accepted him without hesitation. He still hadn't left the open area of the living room and dining area as he surveyed the fireplace and couches. Eventually he started down the hall to the left door that Orla pointed him to stay in. Opening the door he was met with an open room with a large bed taking up most of the space. Thor's feet moved him into the room and he sank down onto the bed facing away from the door. He stared aimlessly out the set of windows as he disappeared into thoughts of his late father.

He heard Orla came into the house and then go back outside a few times but she didn't bother him and he didn't call out to her. The sun was still shining brightly when he heard her come in and stay. She remained down in the kitchen as he heard pans and dishes being moved around. Before long a sweet scent drafted through the house and into the room Thor was in.

Thor was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his back toward the door when he heard a soft knock on the door and Orla clear her throat lightly.

"Sorry to bother you but dinner is ready...if you'd like some." Orla tried not to shuffle her feet around as she looked into the room to see Thor's body stiffen when she interrupted his solitude. She waited patiently as a growing tension developed at Thor's silence.

Orla was giving serious thought to just turning around and slipping back down the hallway when Thor answered, "I'll eat later."

Heart sinking in her chest but understanding that Thor wanted some space Orla's reply was a quiet, "Okay…" before she slipped back down the hall to eat dinner alone once again. A stark contrast appeared in Orla's mind but she knew that Thor was not his father. Odin and Orla had spent many months together building their relationship whereas Orla barely knew Thor. The wanting to have another person nearby was a painful knot in her chest and Orla knew that she was pushing some of her wants onto Thor but she also knew that the companionship she'd had with Odin would not be the same with Thor. The only way she could see changing that would be to try and get Thor to talk to her but in his current state of being closed off Orla didn't see much hope of that changing.

* * *

The next two days repeated much of the same as his first day there at the farm and Orla's frustration was growing. Thor barely spoke more than a handful of words to Orla each day, mostly during meal time but even then he did not join her at every single meal.

Orla was trying her hardest to give Thor his space and quiet but his moodiness was starting to wear her nerves down to the breaking point. She was still trying to get caught up on her farm work from her 3 weeks of working in the village so she worked basically sun up to sun down, with Norway's midnight sun being at its peak that meant 18 hours of nonstop work.

Due to all her constant work and the increase in chickens Orla had an excess of vegetables and eggs. Knowing that there was no way she and Thor would get through all of it before they went bad Orla had to make a quick delivery run to the village.

Ellinor knew right away that something else was bothering Orla when she came to give her the vegetables, eggs, fresh milk, and some experimental cheese. Although she looked healthy Orla was skittish, nervous, and hurried. Ellinor tried to keep Orla to visit with her but Orla blatantly refused her. When Ellinor confronted her about it Orla told Ellinor that she had someone at the farm, someone who she was worried about due to whatever happened to him during the disaster. Before Orla practically ran out of town Ellinor told her to give him some time but also to talk to him.

Orla thought about this the whole fast paced walk back to the farm. She stuck her head inside the house and snuck down the hall to peer into Thor's room to make sure he was still there. Panic shot her when she didn't see Thor in his room like usual. Trying to control her panic Orla expanded her hearing to listen for Thor and when she didn't hear any sign of him in his bathroom she truly panicked.

Just as she started to run back out the front door to begin a frantic search Thor called out to her, "Hey, when's lunch?"

Orla immediately halted her run and flipped around to see Thor casually strolling down the stairs in the living room. She inhaled a quick breath as relief flooded into her, "Will you slice the bread while I cook some bacon for the BLT's?"

Surprised that she was asking him to help Thor agreed and followed her into the kitchen. While she pushed the thick cut bacon strips around the pan Orla dissected her feelings of panic then relief. It wasn't until then did she realize how much she wanted and needed a connection to her heritage.

Thor was leaning against the counter eating a piece of bread as she cooked the bacon and brashness filled her as she thought back onto what Ellinor said about talking to him.

"Thor...what happened?" Orla faltered slightly as she searched how to clarify her question. "When we first met and Odin made me leave, what happened after?" Orla felt the hairs on her arms stand up from the sudden immense tension and resounding silence from Thor. Ignoring the feeling that she was stepping in too deep Orla forged ahead, "It was Ragnarok, wasn't it?"

Orla couldn't stand the silence from Thor and Orla turned to look at him but the dark look in his eyes caused the hairs on her arms to stand up so straight that it physically hurt. Orla didn't have a moment as Thor exploded in motion. He pushed away from the counter so hard and fast that it shook multiple items from it. Even with his large frame, he moved to the front door with record speed and Orla followed him.

"Thor! Please talk to me." Orla grabbed Thor's arm, only managing to get a grip on his shirt as he stepped off of the porch's steps. "Please don't run-."

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Thor grit his teeth and yanked his arm away from Orla causing her to stumble forward from the forceful movement. She fell to the path as Thor took off running as wind whipped her hair around her face.

"Thor please," her voice was quiet as her heart sank and her anxiety reached new levels. Her pleading eyes watched as his figure disappeared as rain suddenly fell from the storm clouds that had formed due to Thor's anger. The rain obscured Thor's fading figure as he ran from Orla's questions and the boiling anger that resided in him.

Thor ran hard as the rain beat against him and the earth around him from the rain clouds that his powers had created. Thunder rumbled ominously and lightning shot through the sky as he ran from the advancing feelings of his failure. Olra's questions had opened up the floodgate his failures and guilt that he had locked away since he didn't know any other way to deal with it. The reason Thor had to come to the farm was to get away from the Avengers as every day they looked at him with sympathy. The amount of anger Thor felt burned inside of him as he didn't know how to deal with it besides running from it.

The panic and anxiety that had been building since Thor's arrival was at an all time high as Orla waited for him to come back but it had been hours since he had stormed out. Even though she was so worried that she could barely focus, Orla still maintained her schedule of taking care of the farm animals and making dinner even if the notion of food made her want to vomit. The motions of the regular processes helped calm her down to a point where she could function regularly but the constant worry and anxiety was still there.

Orla was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and staring blankly into space when she heard Thor clunk up the steps into the house. She slowly stood up and flinched when Thor stepped into the house with a loud clang from the door. As soon as they made eye contact with each other the tension that had been left unresolved was immediately palpable.

Thor turned his head away from her but remained standing there as she wrung her hands together nervously. She watched him from across the room and could easily feel the unease and enormous amount of tension that he had.

Orla stamped down on her anxiety as she saw his shoulders tense when she stepped forward and she stopped short. "I'm sorry!" Orla's voice rang out loudly as she couldn't control the volume of her voice as the thin barrier holding back her anxiety broke from the stress. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you, I just wanted to know what happened. I didn't mean to chase you away or push all my questions on you but I can't…" Orla sucked in a breath quickly as she began to hyperventilate. She clamped her jaw down to try and lock the rest of her feelings and words in.

Thor turned to look at her and he stared at her as he watched the fight she put up to control herself. The anger he felt at himself for not knowing how to deal with his failures started to dissipate from his eyes as he watched her struggle. This woman who had saved his father from Loki's spell and taken care of him right up to the very end and endured his death along with surviving Thanos's snap. Thor didn't know anyone who could handle all of that alone and not break down immediately.

Seeing her struggle he knew that he was the cause and his eyes softened slightly, "You can't what?" His voice was soft as he prodded her softly for a continuation.

At the softness in his voice and the hardness melting away from his eyes Orla broke down even more. "I...I can't lose it again." She paused slightly to suck in a quick breath. "It's the only thing I have left and I don't know what I'll do if I lose it forever."

Thor moved a step toward her as she started to pace and breathe in too quickly, "It?"

Orla didn't hear Thor's question or see him move closer as she completely lost it in her state of hyperventilation and anxiety over losing the piece of her heritage that had blossomed into her entire life. "I've already lost everyone that I cared about before but then I found Odin and he helped me come to terms with my father and the ancestry that he brought. But losing Odin, he was my last connection to Asgard but now I fear it's gone too. You can't stand being here with me and you'll leave too. I'll be all alone again-."

Thor swept Orla up into his arms as all her barriers broke and she sobbed away all her worry, anxiety, frustrations, and stress. He held her steady against him as her small frame shook from the force of her emotions breaking.

Added with the heat his body was generating as he held Orla there were lightening like strings travelling up his arms to his brain from the contact with Orla's bare skin. A haze started to develop and slowly Thor's existence began to be blocked out. Everything that he was; his successes, his failures, his mistakes; all of that didn't matter anymore. His brain was filled with a lightning storm as the haze blocked out everything. The only thing that was left was the woman he held in his arms.

Thor's arms tightened around Orla's waist as her tears continued to fall unrestrained. She felt his arms brand against her back and press her body into his and then for the first time in a long time Orla felt safe. Along with the safe and protected feeling, a sense of peace flooded in and Orla's tears slowed to a stop. Orla let her head rest against Thor's chest as she sniffed to keep her nose from leaking. His arms holding her heated her back while the entire front of his body heated the rest of her body and in an instant the heat enveloped her brain. It was a burning heat that seared through her nerves until her entire body felt the heat that Thor was causing.

Orla didn't know it but she had the same effect on Thor as lightning heat washed over him from the tips of his hair to the soles of his feet. His arms pulled Orla tighter against him as the need to touch more of her grew almost too overpowering. His hand traveled from her waist to her shoulder where he began to rub her arm from shoulder to elbow and from the direct skin contact heat flamed through both of them.

The fire that was in both of them turned into a bonfire as Thor felt acceptance click into place in his brain. For the short amount of time that she had been in his life she meant more to him than his own life. Now that he had her pressed up against her with the feel of her heartbeat against him he wanted nothing else in life. She was his everything.

**Author's Notes: This was my either third or fourth rewrite. I had a lot of trouble with this ending (romance) section partly due to school work and then my own personal biases. I usually like to write the build up slower but this thing between Thor and Orla needed to be explosive and all consuming. So much time was spent staring at the blinking cursor, rereading, and rewriting along with sleepless nights laying in bed thinking over it.**

**Super sorry for the very late delay but school, holidays, and family stress hit all at once and it locked up my creater/writer spirit. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Two heartbeats beat together as one as Thor and Orla stood in each other's arms and lust raged through each of their veins. Orla's skin was alive with feeling everywhere Thor touched her and the impulse to touch him back urged her hands to wrap around his waist and hold onto him.

At her movement Thor moved also, his free hand traveled from her arm up to the side of her face where he cupped her cheek in his palm. Orla relaxed into his sturdy hand and sighed as he held her tenderly with his strong hands. Thor's thumb traced across her cheek bone to wipe the residual wetness from her tears away and immediately an intense heat followed where his touch had been.

Unknowingly Orla bit her bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth to wet it due to it's sudden dryness. Thor's eyes followed the movement and he swallowed in response, her eyes zeroed in on his Adam's apple as it bobbed with his swallow. From there her eyes traveled upwards to the bottom of his chin covered in short dirty blond beard. Her eyes were following his beard upwards towards his lips when he tilted his head and looked down at her.

Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for an intense moment before, as one, they moved toward each other at the same time. He leaned down as she arched upwards and their lips collided against each other. It was all heated passion as they kissed each other with all they had and far too quickly their air ran out. They separated and gasped in enough air to fill their lungs once again before they resumed the passionate kiss.

Their hands began to roam around the others body, the need to touch one another too great to fight so they didn't even bother. Orla's fingers clawed at his shoulders before running up into his hair and against his scalp. Thor's hands roamed wildly around her back before dipping lower to her butt and thighs. The air around the two became heated as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her legs tightened around his waist but her whole body shuddered as he held her as his hands traveled around her back, hips, and thighs.

There was no separation between the two as they moved as one and thought as one. Orla clung to Thor as he began to sink down to the floor without breaking apart from one another. Her hair fanned out against the wood floor as he laid her down, covering her with his large body, and peppered her with hot kisses. She looked up at him and a wave of lust washed over his entire being, stronger than anything he had ever known. Everything was blocked as he looked down at her underneath him; her flushed cheeks, plump freshly kissed lips, and stormy grey eyes that pulled him further in.

Orla arched up into Thor's body as he held her pressed against the floor, his hands, and his body. She gasped for air as everywhere his hands touched her skin came alive with feeling. There was nothing else in this world except her and Thor and the more they touched the more the lust controlled her actions.

With the heated lust between them their young blood ran away with them all throughout the night.

* * *

A bright ray of light snapped Olra out of the deep sleep that she was in. Confusion eminent she rolled in bed to get the light out of her eyesight. While still blinded she rolled to what she assumed was the middle of the bed but hit a wall, a very warm wall.

Crinkling her brows she opened her eyes and had no idea what she was looking at until her searching hands completed the picture in her brain as the fuzzy memory of Thor carrying her to bed entered her brain. Determining that she was looking at his spine and scapula as he lay on his side facing away from her Orla began to study his back.

Her fingers ached to run up his spine and travel around his scapula as she felt the pull to touch him irresistible. The only thing that kept Orla from actually touching him was her bladder because now that she was awake and awareness crept back into her body it was screaming at her. Feeling like she was going to explode Orla scooted away from Thor to the edge of the bed.

With her toes curling at the first touch from the cold floor and she debated staying in bed but her tummy ached due to the pressure her full bladder exerted. Stretching out her toes and cringing at the cold floor Orla slipped out from under the covers of the bed. Her plan had been to quietly run into the bathroom but as soon as Orla put weight on her legs she collapsed.

Thor had already semi woken up the moment Orla moved away from him in bed but remained snoozing. But as she collapsed he sat up straight away, "What happened? Are you alright?" He leaned across the bed to look down at her form down on the cold floor.

Orla's face heated beet red with embarrassment as she straightened slightly but winced in pain as she discovered the reason for her soreness and wondered how to word it to Thor. "My hips gave out…" She looked up at him and held his gaze to get her meaning across even though she had to push past her embarrassment to say it. "From last night."

Thor nodded his understanding that she was sore and possibly bowlegged as he scooted across the bed to where she was trying to pull herself up. He quickly got out of the bed and picked her up off of the cold floor, her naked body was already cold from the wooden floor and he was struck with an idea as he lowered her to the toilet in the small bathroom in his room.

"I'm going to go start the bath, I'll be back in a minute."

Orla nodded at him as he left the small space quickly to give her privacy to empty her bladder. The only thing that was bothering Orla, beside the soreness from her night with Thor, was the dried pink substance covering her inner thighs. Orla thought on it a little longer and soon it clicked in her brain as she pieced the mystery substance origins together. Her and Thor had not stopped after one but had continued their fervent love making long into the night and with Orla being new and inexperienced she was not prepared for the new sensations and soreness afterwards.

Using the washcloth and cold water Orla managed to clean up the evidence of her broken maidenhood mixed with Thor's essence. She jumped when a knock came from the door and she quickly finished her current wipe on her inner thigh before throwing the washcloth into the sink right before Thor pushed open the door.

"You ready to go?"

Orla blushed as she got a full frontal view of Thor's naked body as he stepped into the small bathroom to retrieve her as she had not yet tried to walk and Thor wasn't going to let her. She nodded and barely had a moment to prepare herself before Thor swept her up into his arms.

A chill had settled into Orla's uncovered body and Thor felt it acutely as he quickened his step towards the other bathroom with the awaiting tub. Water still poured out of the facet into the tub and steam rose from the water filling the large tub as the morning was chiller from the storm Thor caused the night prior and their nakedness.

As Thor leaned down to turn off the water Orla slid part way out of his arms and put one foot into the water. He was planning on supporting her with one arm while she settled herself into the water as he knew her hips were still weak but at her hiss of pain from the hot water he tightened his grip on her to keep her from falling out of his grip entirely. She drew her leg back up to his arm holding onto her knee as he had already turned off the water.

"Too hot?" Thor's voice rumbled deeply as she leaned deeper into his chest as he continued to lean down to test the water with his hand. She balanced against him precariously as his hold on her knees disappeared while he felt the waters temperature.

"A little but mostly I'm just sore…" Orla all but whispered and Thor turned his different colored eyes onto her. She didn't have room to squirm as he studied her intently before loosening his grip around her torso.

Orla dropped her gaze to the water as she slid out of his arms and into the hot water. Her toes burned but she pushed past it as the warmth started to seep into her.

"I usually like hot baths," Orla felt a need to speak and break the weird atmosphere that she felt as she focused on remaining standing. Her back, hips, and legs protested as she straightened and put all her weight on her feet. She could feel Thor's arm hovering right beside her back to support her and his other hand was twitching as if ready to grab at her if her body wouldn't support her.

Orla was doing good and thought she had managed until her hip buckled underneath her. Due to the unsteadiness of her weak legs added with the slippery bottom of the tub Orla didn't have a chance of regaining her balance.

She had a moment of panic while she slipped until Thor's arms branded around her torso. While she caught her breath Thor stepped into the tub with her and held her against him as he sat down with her between his legs. By the time Thor released her Orla's breath was back but quicker due to the closeness between them.

Thor's eyes roamed around the expanse of Orla's back as she sat in between his legs and had to once again remind himself that she was sore after their time together but that was easier said than done as being this close to her made his blood thicken with desire. To distract himself from making a move on her Thor started to lather up a bath luffa with body wash.

"Is the water helping your soreness?"

"So far it has," Orla replied then giggled as Thor placed the luffa against her shoulders and started to scrub softly.

"Good," Thor replied with a smile as he watched Orla wiggle her shoulders slightly as the luffa tickled her. Soap suds formed on her shoulders as Thor moved the luffa against her skin. He swallowed hard as his hand with the luffa dipped to follow her spine downwards.

Orla sighed as she leaned forward to stretch out her lower back and give Thor access to continue scrubbing her back. She grinned wildly at her legs as she wondered how Thor was handling himself as Orla was already extremely turned on due to the care and attention he was showing her.

Thor didn't hesitate as he dipped the luffa further and scrubbed as his body responded to the sight of her wet and soapy back. Even with the hot water relaxing him Thor's blood ran hotter with every touch of Orla's skin.

She straightened as he scrubbed back up to her shoulders and she surprised him by leaning back into him and sighed.

Orla cuddled back into Thor even though his hard body wasn't a soft cuddly material and there was a stiff rod against her back as she lay back against him. At feeling his hard muscles behind her and his arms around her Orla's insides quivered. A sense of excitement rose suddenly in Orla leaving a sense of anticipation.

Thor's hands hand abandoned the luffa as there was enough soap on his hands to lather up against Orla's arms as his hands traveled down her arms toward her hands. His arms enveloped her as she wound her fingers with his when he reached the end of her arms.

She turned against him and leaned upward to reach his lips for a kiss, Thor bowed his head down to meet her as he had known what she was doing.

Their kiss dragged out before turning into smaller kisses as Thor's arms folded around Orla's chest and he felt her breathing quicken. He heard her moan softly against his lips and his heart beat loudly in his ears as he pressed his lips to her fervently.

Orla's head was spinning as Thor pushed his tongue into her mouth and pushed the kiss even deeper.

Thor broke off from the kiss and leaned his head down against Orla's forehead to breathe before his air ran out. Orla's chest heaved against his arms as she took the time to also catch her breath. He had to consciously tell himself not to squeeze her even though he yearned to hold her tightly against him. He jumped when he felt Orla's fingers trailing against his abdomen and he quickly grabbed her fingers as she neared a certain body part.

Orla froze as Thor breathed down her neck and heard a soft growl coming from his throat.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't do that," Thor's tone was apologetic as he held Orla's wrist gently.

"Why not?" Her lips quivered with a not so hidden smirk.

Thor swallowed hard, and looked into her impish face. "Because I'm barely restraining myself right now and if you touch me I'll lose it. You're so sore that you can't even walk and I don't want to hurt you more." He leaned down to gently bonk her on the forehead as she wiggled her fingers near his abdomen. "I know last night was your first time and want you to get better before doing it again. So please, don't tempt me further."

Orla bit down the remorse that built up at Thor's words but relaxed her fingers as she understood the wisdom in his actions and words.

Thor saw the change in Orla's eyes before she dropped her eyes and her hand went limp. "Please understand, I do want you but I also don't want to hurt you."

Orla turned back around and leaned back into Thor's chest, "Yes you're right but that doesn't stop me from wanting you…"

Thor squeezed Orla quickly at hearing her yearning filled words, "Well in that case…" His hands slid down to her hips resting in the water. He nuzzled his chin into her hair as her legs parted easily for his fingers, "I can think of something that will help you get used to intimacy while also allowing me the opportunity to spoil you." Thor stroked Orla softly and reveled in her moan before continuing as he showed her the depths of attention that he could heap on her.

**A/N: I wanted their first time together to be fast but that went against my inner self of taking it slow so struggle is upon me…. It also took me a lot longer with this chapter as I got stuck in multiple areas, but such is the muse of creativity. I had to keep rewriting and changing things because I wanted to get into some smut without upping the 'T' rating so hopefully this chapter is clean enough without too much detail. **

**I hope all who read this chapter enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 12**

Life for the two continued as their lives revolved around each other and was full of peace and quiet. The little farm was full of overwhelming affection as the two barely left each other's side and were with each other every day. The days and nights bled into each other and time passed as the two loved each other with every passing day.

* * *

Orla hummed a happy little tune as she crawled on her elbows and knees to reach the dust bunnies under the bed with the broom. A metallic clunk snapped Orla out of her focus and she started to fish around with the broom until she caught the mystery item and drew it out from under the bed.

Orla hesitated as a small golden metal oval rested in a nest of grey dust bunnies. Memories pushed through the dense fog in Orla's mind as a sharp pang of sadness came from her heart as she thought of Odin at seeing his eye patch. Guessing that it had fallen under the bed when Odin fell asleep with it on and she reached down to pick it up and an electrical zap, reminiscent of their first meeting, zigged into Orla's fingertips. Her fingers curled around the eye patch as the power of Odin that was left in it surged through her.

Orla's eyesight blurred, she saw nothing but black and panic set it until she realized that Odin was trying to show her something. Letting go of her fear Orla relaxed and immediately a shape began to take form in the darkness. The shape turned into many smaller shapes as the definition of the vision increased in power. What appeared to be many small ships were floating in dead space and by space it was truly space. Swirling clouds of color were accentuated by thousands of twinkling stars. The ships were stagnant in space and no lights were on as Orla took in the sight before her. She blinked and was suddenly looking down on a group of despont humans laying on the floor of their ship. Orla's heart sank as she realized that these were the Asgardians that had fled Ragnarok. They had run out of supplies and resources and had little hope of surviving unless help arrived.

Orla blinked as tears pooled at the bottom of her eyes and she found herself back in her and Thor's room, kneeling on the floor. The spell that had had a hold of Orla for two months was broken and her heart with it. Since the night that Orla had broken down and Thor had comforted her something had developed between them that neither one had realized as there was nothing to break them out it until now. The lust that had started on that night two months ago had been strong and unbroken but at Orla touching Odin's eye patch and the residual magic there broke through the lust spell that was on her.

Realizing that if she told him it would probably break the spell and he would leave her but at the cost of the remaining Asgardians lives. There wasn't much of a fight as Orla rose from her position on the floor and made her way out of the house to where Thor stood, shirtless and chopping wood.

The sight of his lean muscular body dripping with sweat from the exertion made a quiver run through her body as the magic spell on him was immensely powerful and she was freshly broken from it's grasp. Right as she felt her body heating to the thought of him covering her with his large frame the metal eye patch dug into her fingers bringing a sharp reminder of the duty she had to the people of her heritage.

Nausea filled in her stomach as Thor noticed her and sent a radiant smile her way before bringing the ax down to splinter the large log into multiple pieces.

"Thor, can you take a break?" She called out to him as she sat on a log bench a small distance away from the log splitting site as she didn't trust her legs any longer.

He had just settled himself down onto the log beside her when she showed him the eye patch. Orla watched Thor for any change in his countenance but he showed none. Orla braced herself as she took the hand holding the eye patch and clasped his hand with the eye patch nestled in between both of their hands.

Thor stiffened immediately as the stranded Asgardian ships floating in space flashed into his mind. His hand tightened on Orla's as his body began to shake and as if waking from a very long dream the fog slowly lifted from Thor's mind. All the emotions that had been locked away came flooding in to fill the void that was left and the negative emotions began to vibrate his body.

Orla watched him as the magic surrounding him shattered returning him to the person he was before; full of anger, hate and self loathing at his failure.

Thor stood suddenly and Orla fell from the bench as she was not expecting the explosive motion from him. Orla looked up as Thor stormed off without a backward glance and her heart broke all that more from his rough departure. With her knees and palms stinging from the fall Orla slowly climbed back onto the bench to try and calm her nerves as her hands clenched Odin's metal eye patch desperately. Her nerves ran wild as tears started to fall from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks.

She was still sitting there when an unexpected strong wind came out of nowhere and Orla knew that it was Thor with Stormbreaker taking to the sky and leaving for good.

* * *

Orla tired her hardest to keep her spirits up but everything reminded her of Thor and their time together. She knew that she could abandon the farm but it was still her home even if it felt broken and still carried the scent of him. She was even too disheartened to go to the village, even for a few hours, and Orla wouldn't leave her home. The weight of his abandonment hung heavy on her as the days passed and Orla felt herself slipping into the depths of a flu.

Meanwhile Thor had gone back to SHIELD headquarters in upstate New York and explained to the remaining team members that the surviving Asgardians were out there in space and needed help. Seeing the change in Thor from the last time they saw him, right after landing back on Earth from him beheading Thanos, they knew they had to help him. Immediately they reverse charted the path that they were taking when Thanos attacked them in space to figure out the best path that the escape pods would be on.

Captain Marvel went ahead to scout as Rocket, Nebula, and Thor followed in the Benatar. She had a knack for saving people from space as she located the Asgardian escape pods within a few hours of starting her search. When the others arrived they quickly devised a plan to lash the pods together and tow them back to Earth with the remaining Asgardians on board where they were taken in by SHIELD so they could recuperate from their ordeals.

While all of that was going on Orla was still fighting to get over the bout of stomach flu that had gripped her since Thor's departure, partly because the stress of it caused lowered her immune system. The constant bout of nausea, fatigue, and dehydration headaches weren't even the worst of it as she didn't think that she would ever feel one hundred percent again.

She was taking in the brisk fresh outside air and spotty sunshine when a small airship flew overhead. The thought did occur to Orla that she was sicker than she thought and was hallucinating until all the animals outside with her panicked. She bolted to her feet when they rushed toward her and the barn door she was sitting by as she watched the ship head in the direction of the town.

Panic, anxiety, hope, and even excitement made her jumpy as made Orla jumpy as she calmed the animals down before running to the town. A large number of the townsfolk were gathered in the town hall as a government official waited for the stragglers to take their seats.

"Welcome all, I have come with news so please quiet down. Due to the effects of the events that took place for the survival and protection of the planet by a group known as the Avengers leading to half of all life being wiped out and the loss of our population we have accepted an agreement with the agency who works with the Avengers, the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Orla tensed in her seat as she recognized the name of the agency that held a certain amount of fear over her life. She forced herself to focus on the rest of the official's speech even though there was now an underlying sense of caution.

"Norway has granted a group of refugees the rights to this town and surrounding land to rebuild their population. As the remaining citizens of the town of Tønsberg you are given the choice to stay or relocate. Those that choose to leave will be given help to relocate, help for employment, and compensation.

The group of refugees that will be moving here are known as the Asgardians and are the Avenger Thor's people. Their home was destroyed and they are all that is left.

In one week a transport ship will arrive with the Asgardians and those that wish to leave can leave on those same ships. A group of realtors, financiers, and administrators will remain behind to help those that wish to leave and on that note we are going to take a fifteen minute break and then resume for questions, thank you."

The hall broke up into groups with some people loudly protesting and others quietly leaving the hall without speaking to anyone. Orla remained in her seat as she processed the news that had been dropped on her and the other townsfolk.

Before long Orla was the only person remaining as the hall emptied out and she slowly rose to her feet as her mind dealt with the information. Thor had managed to save the rest of their people, making her heartbreak almost worth it. But they were immigrating here so that meant he was coming back to her.

Orla's entire countenance changed in that instant she came to the conclusion that Thor was coming back. She basically skipped out of town as her spirit was light and energetic. The upcoming week couldn't get there fast enough as Orla felt limitless energy that pushed her through until the predetermined day.

Orla waited in the town square with the remaining townspeople as the large transport ship landed outside of town. Even though she was excited to see Thor and the other Asgardians she had to remind herself to be cautious as SHIELD was involved with the entire endeavor.

A group of mostly quiet people were led into the town by a man wearing a dark suit. The group stopped in front of the town elder and introductions were made before the Asgardian refugee's headed into the town hall. The government officials with the help from the SHIELD agents went through the process of "assigning" homes to the Asgardians in the town hall before they were released to go about moving in.

The townsfolk were still waiting to greet their new neighbors and help them move and settle in as the ones that were leaving had already packed up and said their goodbyes.

Orla bounced in place as she kept an eye out for Thor's blond head above the crowd. She knew that this would be the best way to find him as he was a very tall man and would stand above the crowd.

A flash of short blonde haired man in her peripheral vision drew her attention and had her spinning in place. Her eyes danced around the people moving about in the square until she finally spotted him. Her heart rate soared as she started to move through the crowd toward him. Even though she saw him she didn't truly see him as she was blinded by her desire to see him again and be together again. His head has bowed down as he avoided everyone around him even though his steps were determined.

It wasn't until Orla neared him did he look up and as he did they made eye contact. Right as Orla started to smile at him his face hardened with a fierce look and he bolted away from as she neared him. At his quick determined step away from her Orla stopped her steps, confusion written across her face. She watched him, her heart pounding in her chest from fear instead of hope, as Thor crossed the threshold into a small stone cottage and slammed the door shut behind him without looking back at Orla even once.

The hope that Thor was coming home to her crumbled inside of her as she felt her knees began to shake as the impact of her delusions hit her. She was so devastated that she was temporarily frozen in place and didn't notice a man in a dark suit approach her.

"Excuse me, are you Orla Glenn? I am Agent Parker with SHIELD, from our records you were acquainted with Professor Elliot Randolph. I am sorry to inform you but he passed away in the Snap and you are listed on his paperwork."

Orla's face paled and her blood froze in her veins as she processed what Agent Parker was saying. SHIELD had found out about her connection with Elliot and now they were coming after her now that he was gone. Panic grew inside Orla as she recalled Elliot's warning about SHIELD coming after her and using her powers to advantage.

Agent Parker didn't notice Orla's breathing increase as he continued telling Orla that she was listed on Elliot's will as a beneficiary to receive some items after his death.

Orla didn't hear any of Agent Parker's words as she jumped to the conclusion that she would forcibly be taken away and forced to heal people for them. Her breathing increased even more as everything hit her at once; Thor's abandonment and any protection he might have offered along with the suddenly tangible fear that SHIELD had come finally come for her. Everything hitting her all at once was too much for her body and mind to take and to protect itself from further trauma it shut down.

Agent Parker was still rambling on about the difficulty of trying to track her down and the strange coincidences that she had decided to reside in the town influxed with Asgardian refugees considering that Elliot had left her an Asgardian relic. He stopped to draw a breath in right as Orla fainted and he lunged forward to catch her in his arms so that she wouldn't collapse on the stone rocks beneath their feet. He lowered himself to the ground slowly with her as his understanding of the situation was that of total confusion as he didn't understand as to why she suddenly passed out. Right as he was preparing himself to lift her up to carry her to a medic on the transport ship a grey haired older woman rushed up to him.

"What happened? Is she alright" She fluttered around the unconscious woman's head as Agent Parker stayed in his crouched hold.

"She fainted," he replied to her questions, "Can we move her somewhere?"

"Yes, come with me." As they left the busy square Ellinor introduced herself to Agent Parker as he carried the unconscious Orla away.

**A/N: I couldn't think of a good way to wrap up the chapter nicely so there it is. Hopefully the chapter answered any lingering questions about the relationship development that occurred between Orla and Thor and now that is has been broken get to see where they are going from here. Please look forward to the next installment but it may be awhile as my finals are around the corner, then externship, and then medical certification boards. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 13**

Orla had to fight hard to open her eyes when she realized that she wasn't going back to sleep. The depth of the sleep that she had just woken from was very deep but her body protested going back to sleep and Orla forced her eyes open expecting to see the wood paneled ceiling of her home. Instead an unfamiliar ceiling light filled her view as she stared upwards and panic shot through her as everything that occurred before she passed out was remembered.

"Orla?" Ellinor placed a hand on her arm as she noticed the fearful expression take over Orla's face almost immediately after waking up. "How do you feel?"

Orla didn't answer as she sat up slowly and eyed the room carefully.

"You fainted suddenly, good thing Agent Parker was there to catch you or else you might have cracked your skull on the stones." Ellinor explained as she misinterpreted Orla's survey of the room.

Orla didn't answer again as she turned inward to dissect the conversation Agent Parker had been spouting before she had passed out.

Ellinor studied Orla's hesitant and fearful face and remembered the face that she had had on her face before she had passed out. Ellinor and Kennet had been in the square with Orla when the Asgardians had arrived until she had bolted off and disappeared into the crowd. They had lost track of her and were looking amongst the crowd when Ellinor had spotted her. But the Orla that had been so happy and full of hope minutes before was gone, replaced with an utterly devastated and fearful Orla before she passed out.

"I guess…" Orla said slowly, drawing Ellinor out of her musings, "I guess that this blasted cold is still going on strong."

"What about the devastation I saw on your face before you passed out?" Ellinor didn't miss a beat.

Orla froze as she realized Ellinor had seen everything. Sighing she rubbed a hand over her face before speaking. "Do you remember when I told you about a visitor I had to my farm? The one who I was worried about after the snap disaster?" Ellinor nodded silently and Orla forged ahead, "He's one of the Asgardians who moved in today. I was hoping that he'd come back to the farm with me but I was wrong. He ran away from me, clearly he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore and I…" Orla sucked in a breath quickly to keep her worried fears locked up tight, at least until she was alone so she could deal with it then.

Ellinor squeezed Orla's hand slowly to comfort her and encourage her to go on.

Orla let out a breath, "Immediately after that Agent Parker approached me. He knew who I was, he was looking for me and now…" Orla couldn't control the fear that bubbled up inside her at the realization of her deepest fears come to life and it burst out of her in a sob. "I don't want to leave!"

Ellinor gripped Orla's hand as she sobbed, "What? Why? Why would you have to leave?"

"SHIELD forced my father to work for them and now that they know about me they'll make me work for them too!"

"Why?"

"Because my father is Asgardian and I-!" Orla broke down in sobs and Ellinor enveloped her in her arms as she processed what Orla had been saying. Ellinor couldn't find any words to say to Orla but there was no need for her to as Agent Parker broke through Orla's sobs.

"Professor Randolph agreed to work for us in lieu of SHIELD not releasing his Asgardian origins, there was no mention of you. I approached you because you are listed on his paperwork to be given some items upon his death. We [SHIELD] didn't know he had a child but now I'll have to report it up the chain of command as this changes things." Agent Parker seemed to shift uncomfortably by the door as Orla continued to sob in Ellinor's arms. "I will be back later and until then don't try to leave." He left with that warning before slipping back out the door.

Ellinor saw him talk to another SHIELD agent by the door and that agent nodded deeply before stepping in front of her door to block it with his body. She continued to hold Orla as she sobbed until her tears finally stopped and she pulled away. Neither of them were in the mood to discuss what had just transpired and Ellinor turned to taking care of Orla in place of talking.

Orla remained on the couch as she blew her nose and tried to piece together her next plan of action. She was debating making a run for it and possibly having to fight off the SHIELD agent guarding the door when Ellinor reappeared with lunch. Whether it was from the stress or how poorly she was feeling Orla couldn't stand the smell of the fried fish that Ellinor was bringing her to eat and she clamped her hands over her mouth in an effort to try and restrain the vomit that rose up uncontrolled.

Orla arched her head down in her lap as she threw up until tears ran from her eyes and snot dripped from her nose. She continued to heave even as Ellinor rushed in with a bucket and towels. Ellinor whisked away the blanket covered in puke as Orla shoved her head into the bucket to continue to gag occasionally as the taste of bile was strong in her mouth.

Ellinor came running back and hurried Orla into the bathroom to wash away the taste and smell of her stomach vile. Once Orla had showered and was dressed in some of Ellinor's spare clothes did Ellinor start questioning as to why Orla had puked.

She took into account the information Orla had told her; the extended cold plus the stress of the day was more than reason enough but Ellinor had a nagging feeling in her gut as she recounted Orla's words.

"Orla do you think you could be pregnant?"

"What? I don't-."

Ellinor stopped her dismissal immediately, she had spent more than half of her life as a midwife and knew the routine of denial. "Let me finish, you said that you were hoping that the Asgardian man would come back to your farm with you." Ellinor cleared her throat softly, "He stayed with you a few months ago too." They eyed each other until Ellnor saw the line of questioning she was going for dawn with understanding in Orla's eyes. "Do you remember the last time you had your period?"

Orla shook her head slowly as her hands unconsciously wound around her stomach, "I don't remember…"

Ellinor gave a short nod, "Then it adds up, I think you are pregnant but I will get you a test for a positive confirmation." At those words they both fell silent and Ellinor watched Orla as her words bounced around in Orla's skull as she tried to process the weight of the truth.

Orla was frozen in shock as she began to process Ellinor's words while thinking back to the times she and Thor were together. She dug deeper into her memories to see if she could remember when her last period was and it had been one week before Thor had come to the farm, but since then she hadn't had it again.

Confirmation of those feelings settled down on Orla as her arms remained wound around her stomach protectively. Ellinor patted her arm softly before getting up and leaving the bathroom to let her process and think. She informed the SHIELD agent that Orla would be staying the night here and had Kennet go take care of Orla's animals that night.

The next morning Orla was too full of nerves as she paced back and forth in Ellinor's living room waiting for the SHIELD delegation to arrive. Knowing that she was at a pinnacle for a deciding factor in her life and the life of the child she carried Orla could not remain still as she had to convince a group of unknown strangers to leave her alone. These strangers though, Orla had been told to fear as they would use her until there was no more for her to give. A very real fear that had been instilled in her after her father Elliot had disappeared, taken away by the very people that she was soon to meet with to decide her own fate. But it wasn't just Orla's life now as she thought about the tiny life growing inside her and Orla stopped to take a deep breath.

Resolution filled her as she knew that she had to keep from mentioning any trace of the gift she had been borne with as she had come to the conclusion that no one else needed to know about it and Orla would take her secret with her to her grave to keep her safe and by extension, her child.

Ellinor watched as Orla stopped pacing to take multiple deep breaths before she saw a change come over the young woman before her. A difference countenance and sense of determination surrounded her in a matter of a few minutes and Ellinor knew that Orla had found a piece of her inner strength to hold onto.

A knock sounded at the door, a courtesy both of them knew as a SHIELD agent had guarded the house all night long not leaving the two women alone. Orla turned and moved to the table almost immediately before the door swung open and a line of black suits filed into Ellinor's home. There was a mix of older men and women with younger faces in the line and one woman not wearing a suit but wore a countenance of steel and strong willed demeanor.

"Hello, welcome. Please take a seat wherever you'd like." Ellinor moved around the group as she guided them toward the dinning room where Orla was already seated at the table taking a drink from a cup.

"Good morning, Miss Glenn." An older gentleman took lead and pulled out a seat directly across from her as she finished her drink and lowered her cup. "I do believe you have a story to tell us."

If Orla was dismayed by the forwardness of him she showed no signs with a small smile, "Yes I believe I do," and with that Orla launched into the story of her life after waiting for those who had joined them to take a seat. She tried to keep it relevant but had to add the backstory of her parents and how she came to discover her father and his hidden Asgardian nature.

She was very careful with her words as she laid out her first meeting with her father at the university and the subsequent meetings with him until he had to travel back to Spain and then his disappearance. Orla included their discovery of Odin at the care home and she edited his healing to only modern medicine before they moved here to Norway where she and Odin stayed until his death a few months later. She held eye contact with all of them as she described meeting Thor and Loki before Odin passed away and Orla's decision to stay here as she had made this place her home.

After she was done explaining, one of the SHIELD superiors sitting at the table asked her why she had thought they would come after her if they knew about her.

Biting her inner cheek she relayed Elliot's warning about them as they feared discovery of her and her half human and half Asgardian nature. That was all Orla could offer them besides her fears of becoming a medical experiment due to this unusual genetic blend.

Orla could feel the woman who was not dressed in a black suit eye her very long and hard at that statement and Orla had to fight back a squirm. She was minorly relieved when the SHIELD leader announced that they would take a break and meet privately to discuss their thoughts on Orla's story but the black haired woman stayed at the table as all the suited SHIELD agents stood up and left to confer with each other.

Orla shifted in her seat uncomfortably as Ellinor walked into the kitchen to refill the empty water pitcher. She sat there looking around, everywhere but this pensive unknown woman who was not like the others who had come. Right as Orla was debating either small talk or broaching the subject of who she was the woman spoke up first.

"There is something that you aren't telling them."

Orla immediately tensed and turned to look at the woman who was staring her down. They had a stare down until Orla finally broke eye contact as this woman had a very piercing gaze. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Orla offered simply, not offended or defensive.

"Hmmm."

The two fell into silence with Orla feeling uncomfortable about this woman and the stability of her half-truth half-lie life story and the unknown woman seemingly being nonchalant and apathetic.

After taking their short break the agents returned with their conclusion about what to do with Orla and her concerns. There was no need for Orla to work for them as they had wanted Elliot for his extensive knowledge, only a minor part of their reasoning to make him work for them was for his strength as an Asgardian. At the time he worked for them they had needed his input but now after the Decimation and the loss of half of all humanity SHIELD was focusing on maintaining their agency and others amidst this tumultuous time.

With the Asgardians moving in, it was a perfect place for Orla to stay and reconnect with her heritage while helping them adjust to earth and human life.

As they were leaving Orla was feeling relieved but still on edge as she expected one of them to turn around and throw a thinly veiled threat that they would be watching her. But the SHIELD operatives left without any threatening statements or promises that they would be keeping tabs on her.

Orla watched as they dispersed but couldn't relax as the black haired woman didn't leave with them but remained in the town, Orla watched her carefully as she mingled with the people in the square that were clearly Asgardian. They seemed at ease with her but yet she still walked amongst them a sense of leadership and the degree of respect that they held for her was palpable.

"That is Valkyrie," Kennet said from behind Orla. "She is the second in command of the Asgardians."

Orla turned, her face scrunched up with the effort to not rebuke him and say Thor's name. She bit down the bile in her throat as the wound on her heart was still extremely fresh.

Ellinor stepped beside Orla as she saw her fight back the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes for some reason. It had already been a very stressful morning and according to her math Orla was still in the first trimester where hormones were raging and out of control.

"That doesn't explain why she was here this morning, she didn't say anything, just sat there and watched." Orla spoke calmly with only a little tremor in her voice as the worry of the day was trying to escape.

Kennet watched the exchange between the two his interest piqued. "Why not just ask her?"

"Not today, I'm tired and want to go home." Orla sighed softly. She had a lot to think about and even more to prepare for the next stage in her life.

Ellinor squeezed Orla's arm gently, "I'll come with you."

"No," Orla almost snapped out the single syllable before lowering her aggressive tone, "sorry, but I would like to be alone right now. I'll come see you tomorrow." Orla dipped her head at Ellinor knowing that she hadn't hurt her friends feelings.

"Be here for lunch," Ellinor said quickly before Orla left her side and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Kennet watched the two of them quietly as he could feel his mother's over protectiveness of Orla strongly but he didn't comment on it as he knew his intrusion into Orla's private life and what connected her and his mother together would not be appreciated.

While Kennet had been absentmindedly watching Orla walk away through the crowd Ellinor had turned around and seen him watching her. She watched him until her gaze drew him out of his mental wanderings.

He fidgeted in place, "Mother?"

"Do you like her?" Ellinor cut quickly through his defenses and went straight for the hard truth.

Kennet fidgeted more while stumbling out vowels while he worked on trying to form a response.

"She's going through a lot right now and her defenses are up. If you think that you could love her even with all the demon's she's fighting and possibly will always be fighting then go ahead and try to be her knight in shining armor. But if not, don't. Don't hurt her more and just be her friend." Ellinor warned with a heavy tone.

Kennet nodded his head quickly in understanding but still didn't commit to a side as he had to go over the options laid before him.

Ellinor stepped past her son and into her home that she had lived in most of her life. As she moved deeper into her home she knew that Orla would not accept Kennet, maybe ever, so it fell to Ellinor to help them both. She loved them both dearly and wanted them to be happy but their happiness would not be found by being together.

Ellinor sighed and moved past her thoughts of Kennet's matters of his heart to Orla. She knew that the poor girl was stressed, worried, and alone but Ellinor wouldn't force her to deal with any unnecessary drama. So she could only hope that over the next few days Orla solidified her plans for her future and the future of the child she was carrying.

Orla did think long and hard throughout that night about what the future would hold for her. With so many unknowns and uncertainties Orla could only hold onto what was in front of her at that moment while looking back at the past. The love that had been shared between her and Thor may have been over but it also opened up a new path for her. One that she would protect at all costs.

**A/N: Wasn't sure if I wanted to add the last part about Kennet but in the long term plot of the story it felt like it was needed. With everything else that is out happening in the world for these last two months it has been hard for me to sit down and work on this as being forced to sit at home really killed my creative spirit and I saw a lot of parallels in this story with the real world. So I am super sorry for the very long delay for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Eventually time passed and life went on with daily life. After their traumatic upheaval from Asgard, rescue from space, and moving to Earth the Asgardians settled into a calm and uneventful lifestyle. Their days of glory from battle and war were over, and they learned to adjust to their quiet life on Earth.

Soon after her confrontation and subsequent meeting with SHIELD Orla was introduced to the mysterious woman who had attended that meeting. Her name was Brunhilde but everyone called her Valkyrie and she seemed to prefer it more. She had been brought into the meeting since she was the acting leader of the Asgardians as Thor refused to do anything but hide in his home while consuming copious amounts of alcohol.

Valkyrie had also been put in charge of handling Orla and her dusted father's belongings since they were considered Asgardian relics. Since Valkyrie had been at the meeting she knew of Orla's history and wondered at the possibility that the secret that Orla was hiding was acquainted with her father's Berserker abilities. When she finally got around to giving the ancient Berserker staff to Orla Valkyrie didn't say anything as she handed the staff over to her and waited as Orla hesitated for a small moment before she reached out and grabbed the staff with her bare hands. Valkyrie was on her guard as she knew the powers of the Berserker staff being that when someone took hold of the staff with their bare hands, whether human or Asgardian, would receive an adrenaline rush along with bursts of super-strength fueled by the wielder's inner rage and hatred. She waited for the Berserker abilities to take hold of Orla and for her to fly into a rage induced blitz but it never happened, if anything there might have been a shock that ran through Orla's body but nothing else. No rage, no hatred, and no out of control attack. Although stunned, Valkyrie accepted the strange occurrence right away thinking along the lines it was due to her half blood mixture.

After she got her father's staff and touched it Orla had intense dreams of unknown battles and death, there was a familiar element to it that caused Orla to seek out Valkyrie's opinion on long past fought battles and dig into her Asgardian history while she attempted to continue hiding the many persistent symptoms of her emerging pregnancy. While the dreams continued Orla felt a growing desperation to learn to fight but she kept putting it off as she knew that she would not be able to learn anytime soon. A sense of foreboding much like the one she got when she touched Odin's eye patch filled her entire being but Orla kept putting up a strong front and hiding her anxiety.

Her stubbornness broke down after a couple of weeks and she finally managed to ask Valkyrie to teach her how to fight with her father's staff. Added with the very pointed dreams that she had been pestering her with Valkyrie agreed and wanted to start training her right away but Orla let her know of the difficulty that it would pose due to her pregnancy and increasing stomach.

After that everyone knew about Orla's pregnancy and since she was the first in the village to become pregnant she was thrown in the middle of gossip central. Orla kept her lips tightly sealed as to who the father was and with the very traditional patriarchal society she was supposed to be shunned but the joy of her pregnancy overwhelmed the most strict of people in the village.

Orla lived with the rumors daily and ignored them as people tried to guess and pester her with giving away any information. There was even talk that as a woman living alone outside of town she wouldn't be able to care for herself and a newborn. Ellinor gave serious thought to moving in with Orla while Kennet tried his best to find his way through all the rumors and speculation going around. There was even speculation that one of the unmarried men would have to marry her to save her reputation and provide a good home for her and the child. Kennet couldn't stomach the idea that any one would think of a woman like that and didn't stand by after that.

He talked to his mother about it before bringing the subject up to Orla but she refused him flat out. Ellinor had already prepared him for this outcome but he still wanted to protect Orla if he could. After that Orla took a stand for herself and in a show of outright determination told off the village at a pre Christmastime gathering. She didn't accuse anyone outright but made it clear that she had been doing just fine running her farm all by herself, through thick and thin, and she would continue to do so. If they didn't like the idea of her being unmarried then they would just have to learn to live with it.

After she told off the village she kept to herself at the farm as winter descended upon the country. It was a hard winter, in more ways than one as it was the first winter after The Decimation and Orla was alone once again for the holiday season, last year she may have been working at Shady Acres and had Odin with her in a way but this season she had the spring to look forward to.

With the spring came another difficulty as Orla started to prepare herself for the arrival of her child while keeping her farm afloat. A few of the younger Asgardians who were not suited for sea life started to come to Orla in hopes of her training them in the way of farming or animal care. With extra hands at the farm, even nearing the last trimester of her pregnancy, Orla was able to bring more animals to the farm and grow even more vegetables than they year before.

Knowing that the upcoming months would bring in a bountiful harvest the townsfolk felt little peace as the one year mark of the Decimation drew closer. Already it had become a dedicated day of mourning worldwide and with the day still a month away people were feeling the day acutely.

Like most in the village Orla had been making preparations but the month of May was a trial to her as it was Odin's one year passing anniversary at the beginning of the month. She had already worked it out with those coming to the farm that day and they knew she would be gone most of the day as she spent it at Odin's rock at the cliff side. None of them worried for her safety as she still had a good month left before her due date but as night started to fall and Orla didn't return they began to worry.

Valkyrie had been feeling off kilter all day, like the land was pulling her inland all day while she was out at sea. As soon as she stepped ashore in the late afternoon she knew that she needed to go visit Orla even if she had made it clear that she wanted to be alone that day. Valkyrie dismissed Orla's strong words as she marched her way towards Orla's farmhouse as the sun began to sink closer to the sea's horizon. She was met with a flock of worried work hands as Orla had not returned from the cliff side and walk yet.

Knowing that something as simple as a fall to a woman in her condition could be serious, Valkyrie and the workers were ready to scour the entire cliff side landscape with night quickly approaching. They never even had a chance to as by the time they started to leave Orla was spotting on the horizon.

Her silhouette was against the setting sun and they all raised their hands to their faces to block the bright rays of the sun as she slowly approached. Her walk was slow and methodical as they all breathed a sigh of relief at her coming back until she drew closer and they saw her blood soaked dress and legs. As they all ran toward her they noticed her carrying a large bundle in her equally bloodied arms. When they reached her Orla was pale and trembling but still managing to stay upright as she trudged toward home with a steely determination that matched any full bodied Asgardian warrior. In her arms were two small infants wrapped in her torn skirt.

The group stood in shock around her for a small moment as they took in the sight of her before their questions burst from them. Orla didn't have any time to answer them as she wavered on weak legs and her knees began to buckle. Valkyrie saw it first and reached out to steady her, more hands and arms joined Valkyrie's before Orla could collapse.

Her story came out while they practically drug her into the house while someone ran to town for Ellinor. She had only slipped on the way to the cliff's edge but had managed to catch herself on her hands and knees, she didn't think too much on the fall once she got to the rock as her back had been aching since yesterday. Her thoughts didn't dwell on the possibility of labor as she still had another month till her projected delivery date and it was still too early for the baby to be born.

Though when Orla's back started aching even more she decided to head back to the farm to rest up but when she stood up water gushed down her legs. Orla barely had any time to think as the pain in her back spread to her torso and turned into tight body wrenching spasms. Through the panic that threatened to override her rational mind Orla knew that she had little to no chance of making it back to the farm as her legs shook so hard that they were on the verge of bringing her down to her knees.

So instead she had braced herself against Odin's rock and breathed herself through the pain while praying to all the Gods she could think of. Human instinct took over as the urge to push almost drove her out of her mind and she cried out; cried out from the fear of having to do this out in nature with no one to help her, cried out her grief of carrying the burden of this pregnancy alone, and she cried out loud her heartbreak through the pain as it consumed her body. Her cries mixed with the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs far below and her tears turned salty as her body relieved itself of its burden.

The baby boy squalled loudly from between her legs as she fought to catch her breath and reached for him. Lifting him to her chest, tears ran freely down her face as she wiped her hand across his little face and held him tenderly even as her body pulsed from the aftershocks.

She continued to hold her son and cry as her body barely gave her a moment's rest and began to ramp up contractions again. She knew from her studies with Ellinor that the afterbirth would occur after delivery of the baby and push the placenta from her body. But the contractions were just as strong as the regular labor which Orla might have found odd but she was preoccupied with holding her newborn son and continuing to breath through the contractions that were growing stronger with each minute that passed.

A strong fear took hold of Orla suddenly that made the bile rise into her mouth and she turned her head to puke. She heaved and heaved unknowingly with the building contractions and the force of both her contractions and throwing up eased a second baby out of her body. Dots danced in front of Orla's eyes as she rested her head back against the rock and the breeze cooled the sweat on her face.

A small whimper caused Orla to open her eyes and look down at her son and her eyes moved from the one on her chest to the second baby wiggling between her thighs and whimpering. Whispering a soft expletive Orla crunched downward to sweep the second infant up into her arms and place him next to his brother on her chest. Her chest seized up at seeing the two boys curled up on her chest and a fresh wave of tears swept down her cheeks as the love for both of them burned inside every fiber of her body.

Orla didn't know how long she reclined there against the rock as the after affects from the delivery continued. She managed to get both boys to nurse without much difficulty as she waited for the placenta to be expelled from her body. Once the afterbirth was delivered Orla turned her mind to the next stage of her plan as she knew she couldn't stay here all afternoon. She had to get home and get her son's taken care of.

Using a shard of rock she pried from the ground Orla slashed at the fabric at the bottom of her maternity dress until it tore for her to create a wide swath of fabric to wrap the little boys in. She had trouble deciding what to do with the shared placenta and two umbilical cords until she figured out a way to wrap it up as well while keeping the boys attached as she didn't want to increase the risk of infection by cutting it out here.

It took Orla much longer than she anticipated to get to her feet and start her stumbling walk back towards the farm. Although the afternoon sun warmed her back Orla could feel warm liquid running down her thighs with each step until her toes squished from the blood in her shoes. But that didn't stop her, she knew she had to keep walking and she was going to make it home as she knew there was no other choice.

When she was in sight of the farm and house at last she thought she would weep for joy but the determination to make it home took all of her concentration as her two little boys held onto each other while they slept in her arms. Orla had seen the figures gathered at the front of the farm and she knew that they would come to her once they spotted her and with that she ended her explanation of that day.

After the first initial shock of the birth of Orla's twin boys and Ellinor moving in for a while to help Orla adjust to the change and get back onto her feet her traumatic delivery the village fell in love with their two newest additions. Everyone in the village treasured them, even those who had shamed Orla due to her single status but that gave testament to the love that babies inspired. Motherhood became Orla even though at times it was rough but as the saying goes, "The day's are long but the years are short" and soon the babies grew as the days blended into weeks.

With that change also brought about the change in the villagers; the Asgardians completely adjusted to their lives on Earth but still kept their heritage alive as a handful of dedicated ones kept their skills sharp and passed them onto the next generation. Orla was the one who had inadvertently started that when she had been pressuring Valkyrie to train her but many others were afraid of losing their history and wanted to keep it alive. After Orla healed from the surprise birth of identical twin boys Valkyrie started to train Orla in the way of the Berserker as her father before her had been taught. Many of the younger generation of Asgardians and those who regretted their helplessness during Ragnarok joined Orla to be taught the way of the warrior.

Many of the humans who stayed got used to their stronger and near immortal neighbors and soon cross couples began popping up within the village. Kennet was one of the first ones to marry an Asgardian woman and were blessed with a daughter within their first year of marriage.

Orla remained at her farm and watched as the years seemed to whisk by in the blink of an eye as she waited for Thor to forgive himself for his mistakes and come out of hiding but he never did. The anger at himself for his failures devoured him and he hid himself away from the world, his people, and his responsibilities as he dealt with the trauma and guilt of the deaths of his family, the Avengers, and half the universe which he placed on himself for not being able to kill Thanos before he snapped his fingers. The anger at those failures consumed him as he turned to alcohol in his depression while Valkyrie let her disappointment in him be known.

The fifth year anniversary of the Decimation had just passed when New Asgard was graced with two unusual visitors. Rocket Raccoon and The Hulk appeared with a plea for Thor to rejoin the Avengers. Everyone was surprised when Thor left with the two of them for whatever reason they had come to him with him.

Orla didn't know what to expect but her heart was light as she hoped that this group of old friends would gather together and help to pull Thor out of his depression. In the depths of her heart Orla wished more than anything to have Thor back again, to the man he was before he let his anger consume him and even deeper in those secret depths of her heart she wished for him to come back to her. But she kept all those wishes and hoped to herself as she waited for Thor to return.

**A/N: I wanted to give a small taste of what it would have been like for Orla without just glossing over it so the summary went on a bit longer than I intended but I also didn't want to just leave the hardships of life out. And there were certain things that I wanted to hit on in the summary but also didn't want to jump around in the lives of those involved.**

**Also if anyone was wondering, the summary started in fall of 2019. I've been meaning to add a timeline (like I have in my notes) but it never felt right...until now…I guess…? So timeline; from the beginning in Chapter 1 it was September 2017, when Odin and Orla moved to the farm was late January 2018, Odin passed away in Chapter 7 which was early May and the Decimation occurred late May 2018, Chapter 10 was Thor arriving at the farm in late June 2018, and Chapter 12 was mid August 2018 which brings Chapter 13 to September 2018. The end of Chapter 14 brings us to June of 2023, within Avenger's Endgame. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Kneeling between a row of large squash plants Orla listened to Everett and Darren giggle at the collection of roly poly bugs they were digging out of the dirt. A smile lit her face as she listened to their high voices as they exclaimed over the funniness of the bugs rolling themselves into balls.

"Boys," Orla felt a giggle bubble up in her throat but pushed it down. "Put the roly polys back, we need them in the dirt."

"Why?" The two boys asked almost in unison, something they were starting to do more often as their thoughts were often on similar paths.

"Do you remember the leaves we put in the garden last year before it snowed?" They nodded, their bright golden haired heads quickly waving up and down before Orla continued her explanation. "The roly polys eat the dead leaves to help the soil and other bugs like worms.

Darren immediately lowered his hand back down to the dirt and waited patiently for the roly polys to uncurl and climb off while Everett pushed them around his upheld hand.

"Ever," Orla scolded softly as she tugged at the weed hiding under the large squash leaf. He slowly complied but still continued to nudge the small bugs once they were back in the dirt. Darren watched him before he scooped up the bugs, walked to another section of the garden, and lowered them down to the ground.

"Ma! He took my bugs!" Everett complained loudly a moment before he stood, full of indignation.

"He wouldn't stop bothering them!" Darren shouted back before starting to run away as Everett charged his younger brother.

"Boys!" Orla raised her voice as they tore out of the garden but they were soon out of range as Darren gave Everett the slip and continued to run. She sighed as she stood and watched them jump a small stone fence and scare the sheep that were trying to graze in that field. She watched as Darren quickly outmatched his brother's pace by turning sharply and running in a new direction. She half chuckled to herself as she knew where he had learned the trick, by watching her at Valkyrie's training lessons. Though their speeds were almost evenly matched Darren had a sharp intuition while Everett tended to be more stubborn and hard headed, even for most four year olds.

Orla watched as their golden haired heads shone bright against the high midday sun as they ran through the field. Seeing them with their fathers hair made Orla's thoughts wander to him and she pondered if he was doing okay. Even after all the years she still cared for him but never had the chance to fix things with him, but she had hope that would change. All he did was hide away in his home and never leave but now there was some hope as Thor had left with the little raccoon creature and Smart Hulk. With this change Orla hoped that it would give Thor a chance to deal with the emotions that had bound him for so long.

While Orla had disappeared in her thoughts the boys continued running around the field until the earth underneath their feet shuddered and an invisible wave hit every living thing. Instantly it snapped Orla out of her thoughts and panic filled her as she had felt a shudder like that before and her mind flashed back to the terror that her boys might turn to ash before her very eyes.

"Boys!" Orla's shriek echoed loudly across the field as she took off running towards them, even as they came running back to her.

"Mama!" They were both scared by the shock wave and sought comfort from their mother, their previous quarrel forgotten. They didn't know what that weird wave was but deep down their intuition told them it was not natural and they were right to be afraid of it. Running full speed toward their mother they fell into her open arms as she held them close as her eyes searched both of them for signs of ash flakening.

When she found no signs none of her panic subsided but remained present in her heart as the farm workers started to congregate at the house. Everyone who had lived through the first Decimation clearly were expecting something like it to happen again and were on edge as they gathered together; some crying, some staring off in the distance as their souls fled, and others holding onto each other like lifelines.

Orla's eyes took it all in and searched for any signs of ash flakening but saw none, even after a few minutes. Her breath came a little easier but it was still tight in her chest as her anxiety was high and she knew that something had happened. A small prayer went out quickly to Thor and his safety as their boys clung to her legs.

"Pay attention!" Orla snapped and her tone echoed around the group. "We are going to town, stay together and have hope." Orla stared down the group as she saw fear in everyone's eyes, she knew that all of them had been floating in space as refugees when the last snap had happened and they had suffered terribly from the loss of those who had already survived the destruction of Asgard. Steely determination solidified in her as was going to do everything in her power to protect those around her. "We're going now!"

The group started off, Orla at the front leading a fast paced jog as her anxiety drove her to the town. As they grew closer she was not at all prepared for the sight of a town that she barely recognized. Instead of stone and wood houses the town had been transformed into a gold covered majesty. Most of the buildings had been unexplainably changed from old brick, wood, and plaster buildings to stone with golden accents. Shimmering golden towers dotted around the landscape surrounding the once quaint town.

The group halted in their steps as they all took in the changed town and stood a moment in shock at the difference before the sounds of many voices rose from below. Orla exchanged looks with some in the group and she gave a small nod as she straightened her spine and they started to head down into the town.

Everyone seemed to have left their houses and started to congregate in the streets. Some people were kneeling on the ground sobbing uncontrollably while others were embraced in long and meaningful hugs.

"Da!" One of Orla's farm hands cried out, instant tears in his eyes as he rushed toward the tall man. The man scooped him up as they ran toward each other and the rest of their speech was drowned by muffled sobs.

Orla had to fight back tears as more members of her staff abandoned her to rejoin the returned members of their family. Her hands simultaneously stroked Darren and Everett's head as she stood a moment longer as her eyes surveyed the many sobbing but joyful reunions happening all around her.

A shadow passed over Orla and she heard someone whoop in joy. She and her boys turned their heads upward and stared in shock at the pegasus soaring over the rooftops. They watched as the rider led the pegasus through a few sharp turns before they disappeared from sight. Orla's eyes followed after the disappeared pegasus and before she knew it she was chasing after the beast. She had just come upon a break between buildings that lead to an open circle when the beast swooped down and landed quickly. The black haired maiden riding the pegasus jumped off in a quick motion and began petting the animal as Orla speed walked toward Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie!" Orla called out and she snapped her head toward her as she approached. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No, I felt a shudder and the town changed while people started appearing." Valkyrie explained plainly.

The two turned and a look passed between them as joyful cries echoed around them and they both knew that this is what Orla's premonitions had been leading to.

Without any hesitation Valkyrie rushed to a horn perched alongside a building and blew. A resounding and clear pitch rang throughout the area before returning buggles were heard. Orla jerked her head quickly at Valkyrie's call to arms and knew what she had to do but before she could do so much as take a step forward a golden spark circle started to form right in front of her. Expecting Ong to step out she was caught off guard by the sight of a red cape and her heart leapt to her throat. A dusty landscape appeared before it was blocked out by the wizard who floated out toward her.

"Strange?" Orla half choked on the word as he floated from the unknown place and lightly dropped down onto the gold bricks of the street. "You're alive but I thought…"

"Yes I know," he said simply as his eyes wandered past her to the tall golden buildings and approval flashed through his eyes. "It's a long story but I don't have time to explain but I need you to find Valkyrie and prepare your troops."

"It's already begun, Valkyrie sent out the summons right before you came."

"Good we will need all the able bodied fighters that are available."

"I'm coming." Orla's tone deepened as she felt a flash of hot blood rush through her quickly.

Dr. Strange didn't say anything as his eyes flitted down to the two surprisingly tall blonde haired children each one holding onto one of Orla's legs. It only took a moment of study to know immediately who their father was and why Orla was so ready to go.

"Boys, I need you to stay with Ellinor so I can go."

"There she is mother," Darren yanked on Orla's pant leg.

"Ellinor!" Orla called out as she began heading towards the older woman who was practically a grandmother to her two boys. As they neared each other Orla noted that Ellinor's cheeks were wet and as they reached each other her eyes were red from her sobbing. Ellinor almost collapsed in Orla's arms with a joyful sob that constricted in her throat.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Orla held onto Ellinor's back as she sobbed heavily.

"No I'm perfectly happy. I don't know how but they're back." Ellinor's eyes sparkled happily and she pulled away from Orla's hug and began to pull her through the streets. "Come, you must meet them."

"Who, wait no, I can't. The call to arms has been issued and I have to go." Orla stood her ground to explain to Ellinor.

"You don't have to fight, stay here with me and come meet my husband and daughter who have returned."

Orla had to hide her shock as she knew nothing of these two that had somehow miraculously returned along with the impact of Ellinor's words. Ellinor and Kennet had never said anything about their loss to Orla and suddenly it made her feel ostracized from her closest friends in the village but her mind was already spinning with the implications of all the returning people and apparently a battle that was imminent.

"Ellinor, I can't, I have to go help." She swallowed hard past the lump of words that were forming in her throat and fought to say them. "He needs my help and I'm not going to let him get away this time."

Ellinor's eyes widened at the mention of Orla's elusive but not forgotten lover and the father to her boys. She reached forward slowly, gently took Orla's face in her palms, and pulled her close to her own face to whisper, "I understand. I've gotten my family back, it's only right that you save yours."

A small tear dropped from her eyelash as Orla gratefully gave Ellinor a hug. She squatted down to face her two boys who looked at her with such uncertainty that she almost thought about staying for a moment but she knew that Thor was involved with bringing everyone back and that she had to help him. She gave each a hug and an admonition to behave for Ellinor while she was gone.

Pressing one kiss on each one of their foreheads Orla left her twin boys in the care of Ellinor before she rushed off to the armory to prepare for battle. Deep down in her heart she knew that the Avengers and Thor had brought everyone back and now they were facing innumerable odds to keep it that way. Steel determination settled in her stomach as she lined up with the other Asgardians as a wizard that Dr. Strange had sent began waving their arms in a circle and the golden sparks of the portal began to appear.

**A/N: I finished this chapter on the last day of the month and beat my writers block and crammed this chapter out in an attempt to finish it. But then waited a month and a half for my editors to read, got tired of waiting and just said, 'screw it I'm posting it.' And I also promise that I am working on this and not on hiatus or break as the muse of creativity is sometimes a cruel being. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter and for your continued support as I juggle writers block, school, work, and home life.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters from Marvel. I do not own any part of Marvel; I am just a fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this story is for entertainment only, and is not part of the official story line.**

**CHAPTER 16**

Captain American lay against the ground as his body ached and bled from the injuries he has sustained while battling Thanos. His body demanded that he rest but he knew that if he didn't stop Thanos here then once again the entire universe would suffer. Gritting his teeth he slowly got to his feet slowly as the gash on his left thigh bled openly and Thanos's army gathered far behind the mad titan. He registered the deep cut in his forearm and with a shaking hand yanked down the strap to tighten his now jagged shield.

Steve knew that he was going up against odds that were impossible to beat but he wouldn't give up. The Avengers had all fought to get to this point and there was too much to lose. Earth and the entire universe was once again on the line and there was no other choice but for him to face the enemy.

He limped forward a few steps as his eyes took in the growing army and Thanos waited patiently for him to approach knowing that this would be his last battle. But then Steve stuttered to a stop as the bud in his ear buzzed to life.

"Hey, Cap, you read me?"

Steve heaved in deep breaths as he thought his ears were playing tricks on him before the call came through once more.

"Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?"

Raising his hand to his ear Steve knew his equipment wasn't malfunctioning and hope began to build in his chest as Sam called out, "On your left." Steve turned to see golden sparks forming a circle and three individuals soon appeared.

Okoye, Black Panther, and Shuri walked in unison out toward the injured Captain America as he heaved in breaths. His eyes clouded over with tears at seeing them and Black Panther gave him a small nod a moment before Sam flew out from the golden circle and dozens more circles simultaneously started to appear behind them.

The armies from Wakanda started to march through many different portals while Wakandan airships hovered high in the sky above them. The Asgardians marched out in sleek lines led by Valkyrie on her white pegasus, Dr. Strange and the Guardians appeared from Thanos's home planet, and wizards from all over the planet joined the growing throng.

Steve looked around at all who had come to fight their planet and the rest of the universe and hope overflowed in his chest at seeing everyone returned and ready to defend what was theirs. He turned back around to face Thanos and his army hell bent on destroying them as Thor and Tony joined the front lines once again ready for battle.

"Avengers!" He called out over the crowd as he called Miljnor back to his hand, "Assemble."

Thor led the first war cry and immediately dozens of voices joined him as they began their charge on the invading army before Thanos beckoned his army forward and two armies charged each other to clash in battle.

Orla moved through the enemy crowd with the other Asgardians who she felt like she should know better but due to the snap and them returning did not. There was already a sense of understanding between them all as when Orla had been suiting up many of the younger Asgardians who had started training because of her insistence that Valkyrie train her visited her with their older siblings or parents who were there to fight as well. That alone was enough to build the trust between them and Orla didn't think any more upon it as the first wave of enemies reached her group.

Orla felt heat burn up through her hand the moment she touched the naked staff and swung it into an aliens head as it approached her. It shocked her for a moment as it was the first life she took and her body responded without thinking and she knew that it was Valkyrie's training along with the Berserker abilities imbued in her father's staff. A bellow erupted from Orla's throat as the next surge of enemies approached her quickly splintering group but within the next few moments the aliens were defeated. Orla's throat was raw from the bellow that she didn't know she possessed as she sucked in a quick breath and yanked her staff from the aliens chest she had lodged it in.

She took a moment to scan the field for any oncoming enemies and wounded members of their army before a piercing scream wrent the air around her. Flipping she spotted the wizard enclosed by multiple enemy aliens and their franic spell casting. She began her run toward the wizard in need of help but blue bolts of lightning beat her there by multiple paces as Thor had spotted the wizard in dire circumstances. His lightning instantly fried all the aliens surrounding the wizard and he took a moment longer than he should of to survey the wounded wizard as one of the large four armed warriors charged Thor's exposed back.

Thor felt the ground shaking and turned to see the alien leap into the air in preparation to tackle him but they never made contact as a staff whistled by Thor's head and into the large alien instead. The force of the throw knocked the alien clean out of the sky and back down to earth where it skidded to a stop several feet away. The clearly made Asgardian staff vibrated from the throw and pinned the large alien to the ground as it thrashed one last time before taking it's last shaky breath.

Thor whipped his head around to see the outstretched arm of his rescuer before seeing the small Asgardian warrior be set upon by multiple Chitauri warriors. A few long strides put him amidst their attack as the small warrior tried to fight back with their bare hands but collapsed under the weight of their attack. He swung Stormbreaker in a wide arch, cleaving two of the Chitauri in half before the third jumped away and Thor lunged over the balled up warrior to smash the remaining one with a devastating punch. The alien flew backward into a wall and disappeared in a cloud of debris and Thor finished stepping around the curled up warrior. By the time he turned around the warrior was climbing to their feet but their head was still a good foot shorter than his. He looked down with surprise knowing that this warrior was able to throw their staff with enough force to knock down and kill an alien four times their size.

The small warriors hair was braided tight against their scalp and as they looked up Thor's breath caught in his throat at seeing a face he could never forget look up at him as she quickly raised her hand to touch his face. The well known memories of heat from her touch reverberated in his mind even as she slid her hand up his cheek and the heat flooded through his body healing him.

"You big dummy," she sighed softly as she felt her knees tremble from reaching up to his face and his injuries healing instantly from her touch.

At her words he snatched her hand away from his face even as he felt her touch leave him. For a moment he glowered down at her as the memory of her trickery remained fresh in his mind before he softened his grip on her clothed wrist. Her hands and head were the only thing uncovered and for a moment he caught himself just staring at her, taking the sight of her in as memories of their past together clashed with who he saw now.

Orla remained still as she gazed up at him, wondering what he was thinking about but their moment together was disrupted by the onslaught of enemies rushing toward them.

Thor took out the first wave as Orla darted quickly for her staff and they fought around each other as enemies surged towards them.

Orla paid little mind to where Thor was headed as she had accomplished her goals for this battle already; find Thor and heal his indubitably injured self. She glanced around and saw him holding his own now that he was freshly healed and she rushed toward the injured wizard. With a quick brush of her hand over their hand they were healed and looking at her with amazement before she rushed off to smash the next alien.

The fighting was intense as both sides desperately hurled themselves at each other in the all out brawl until a clear victor became apparent. The odds shifted sharply to Thanos when his ship started its assault upon the battleground even though his own troops were caught in the crossfire.

Orla stumbled across the shaking ground as she ushered her allies toward a wizard who had created a shield to protect themselves and others. Tripping over her feet and the rolling ground from the blasts and it's shock waves Orla heard the war cries of her enemies closing in on their group. Gritting her teeth as she fell forward Orla used her staff to reverse her direction and threw herself into the enemy wave as she attacked. Rage burned in her blood even as she was set upon by multiple enemies because she was a lone and easy target.

Knowing that if she didn't focus all of her attention on the enemies quickly surrounding her then she would be done for before any blast got her and Orla gave up on trying to watch the sky for any incoming missile launches. Giving her full attention to the immediate danger she was in, Orla prayed that she would be lucky enough to avoid the random missiles slamming into the ground all around the battlefield as she defeated the enemies attacking her. Her luck ran out when some of the enemies coming at her suddenly reversed direction and ran from her as they saw the incoming blast.

With barely enough time to start running out from under the missile Orla began to panic as she sensed her impending demise. Instant tears filled her eyes as she knew that she was nowhere fast enough to clear the blast that was headed directly for her. Everett and Darren's faces flashed before her eyes as she screamed out the fear in her heart.

Thor's heart shuddered in his chest at the sound of a shrill scream, leaving a hollow echoing in his ears. His eyes searched around the chaos of the battlefield as his heart and gut clenched at the still echoing scream, knowing that this person cried out of more than just fear. He knew because his heart had made that sound the day he lost his mother, his father, and his brother. Instinct drove him forward as he spotted Orla sprinting out of the blast zone she was under. Before he could question his motives for rescuing the human enigma of his life he was swooping under the blast with his whole body screaming at him to hurry.

The blast slammed into the ground and obliterated everything it hit as the battlefield remained one bloody chaotic mess. Out of her mind with fear Orla was unresponsive in the safety of Thor's arms as he flew straight toward a group of magically shielded allies. Another missile blast cut off Thor's access to the group and he swerved erratically to the side. With Orla and her staff pressed against him it threw off his ability to maneuver and Thor slammed into the battlefield.

Rolling and bouncing across the dirt Thor eventually skidded to a stop as he slammed into a pile of debris. Dust shot up into the air around them and they were completely obscured from the view of others as the battlefield remained chaotic as missiles went off all around. His body acting as a shield and his arms branded around her like a protective cage Thor felt his heart beat in his throat as he raised himself into his elbows to put a sliver of space between himself and Orla. His arms clenched the metal armor around her body and slowly he could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest from her breaths as he studied her for any injuries.

Feeling the dust falling against him he grew acutely aware of Orla'a softness hidden inside of the metal armor. Memories suddenly assaulted his brain as he vividely he remembered the taste of her in his mouth, the feel of her skin against him, and the love that they had shared for two short months. A realization began to form in Thor's mind and he began to earnestly pull himself off of her as she still lay unconscious underneath him. He moved slowly as he viewed the woman who very clearly still cared about him with unjaded eyes. Maybe he had misjudged her actions and himself all those years ago when he had been so lost in grief. Determining to work through the past and have a real talk with her after this was over Thor raised himself to his knees as dust settled onto her face and she coughed. Surprising even himself Thor wiped the dust from her face as she coughed and slowly began to wake from the lethargic state she was in.

Coming awake slowly, awareness crept back into Orla's body as her lungs heaved in her chest. Barely understanding what was going on Orla went along with her natural body needs as she huffed in quick breaths to clear her throat from the small particles irritating her breathingway. Feeling particles on her face Orla forced her eyes open but then had to rapidly blink as the dust floated down onto her filled her eyesight. Blinking a few times to clear the layer of dust over her eyes a shadow passed over her and she felt something rub across her face. Jolting at the feeling and memories flooding back in of battle and enemies Orla tried to sit up quickly.

Thor halted Orla's jolt upward before she could smash into his face as he still remained kneeling over her. She thrashed against his hold and he saw the panic in her face as she tried to force her eyes open.

Clearing his throat Thor spoke calmly, "It's okay, I've got you."

Orla froze as his voice hit her and almost didn't believe it was him until she was finally able to see through the excess water in her eyes.

Thinking she was crying due to the tears running out of the sides of her eyes and down her face Thor cupped her cheeks in between both of his hands to immobilize her head as he looked her over, "Are you hurt?"

Orla blinked rapidly as Thor held her face in place and leaned over her. An unseen electric zap went through her and she fought the squirm it brought on along with memories of them together.

Feeling her small squirm underneath him Thor froze as he locked eyes with Orla. He felt the change in the air around them as both of them remembered the time that they were intimate with each other. Even without the lust spell they were finding themselves responding to each other.

"Are you two alright?" A voice called out that jolted both of them out of their bubble. Thor straightened himself off of Orla as a female wizard accompanied by an Asgardian warrior approached them.

Thor got to his feet quickly without a word as he looked out across the suddenly still battlefield. His eyes were drawn upward by the still continuing sound of the firing missiles. He squinted his eyes as he saw something impact through the side of Thanos's ship and then change direction as Captain Marvel made her appearance.

The sound of Orla climbing to her feet beside him drew his attention to her briefly as she joined him in watching Captain Marvel fly straight up into the main guts of the ship causing massive explosions. Orla shuffled on her feet uncertainly as she wound an arm around her torso to hold onto her painfully aching right ribs as she gripped her staff for support.

Feeling the call of the battlefield surging through him along with the need to put some space between Orla and himself Thor raised his hand and called Stormbreaker back to him. "I need to go. You two, stay with her and don't let her out of your sight." Thor jabbed a finger at each of the allies with a quick glance down at Orla before looking away quickly. He stepped away as Stormbreaker whizzed toward them and he caught it easily before taking off leaving the trio behind.

Orla remained standing, although she leaned heavily upon her staff, as she watched Thor grow smaller and smaller as he put distance between them.

"Well…," the female spoke as she turned to study Orla and how she clenched her ribs. "Let's see what's going on here. " Before Orla could protest the wizard cast a spell over her torso and hmm'ed at the results. "I don't see any fractures on your ribs so it's probably just a sprain."

Orla opened her mouth to protest the imminent removal from the battlefield and to request a compression bandage when the wizard cast a second spell that momentarily took her breath away.

"I just cast a spell on the area to control the pain and keep you in the fight." The wizard smiled up at Orla and Orla nodded back down to her.

"Thank you." Those two simple words were not sufficient enough for Orla to express her gratitude to this unknown wizard who had sensed her unwillingness to step off of the battlefield.

"How does that feel?"

Orla felt a warm tightness engulf her ribs which numbed out the sharp pain in her side and she straightened from her slouch. "Much better, thank you again." Orla hefted her staff up and started to walk away from them but they both kept pace with her as she headed back out onto the battlefield.

A short while later Orla eyed them both as they held their own against the onslaught of enemies they were facing as they had kept pace with her the entire time.

"You know… I don't need an escort. I'm perfectly able to defend myself."

"Our king ordered me to stay with you m'lady and there is safety in numbers." The man spoke in a low gravel without a hint of being out of breath as the wizard beside him huffed in air as she rushed to keep up with them.

Orla hmm'ed quietly to herself but didn't comment further as they continued to battle the never ending waves of enemies. They joined another small group of allies when a blast shook the air causing Orla's heart to speed up in her chest and she looked around but didn't see the cause. Sending out a silent prayer for her allies safety she went back to the fight.

The enemy, sensing the unease the blast created, went into a frenzy. Their attacks went to a whole new level, none of which the allies were prepared for. Hope flickered in their hearts and fought to remain steady as they were relentlessly beat upon by the invading aliens.

Orla gasped for breath as she swung her staff in a semi circle in front of her to clear the immediate area between her, her allies, and their enemies. The spell on her ribs was still holding strong but the enemy grew bolder in their attacks and she fought to keep oxygen in her lungs while protecting herself and those around her.

The Asgardian warrior stepped into the void she had created and quickly took care of the more eager enemies. He was just beginning to step back to Orla's side when he quickly and purposefully stepped in front of her. Just as she was beginning to wonder what he was doing blocking her view he shook violently. He stepped back almost into Orla but held his ground as the female wizard stepped up and cast a spell that pushed the enemies backwards. It was at that moment he dropped to a knee as he took another blast. The female wizard started screaming and rushed to pull him behind the first line of defenders as Orla stepped forward, eyes blazing with a fury that she didn't know where came from and hurled her staff directly into the enemy Chitauri who had fired the energy shot.

She was a few steps behind her staff as it connected with the Chitauri and it collapsed with the staff through its skull. Rage burned in her eyes as she ripped the staff from it's corpse while not seeing the distance she had put between her and the defending line. She was exposed on all sides as was unaware of the horde of enemies approaching her.

"M'lady!" The injured warrior gasped out as she turned with her staff at the ready.

As soon as her staff connected with the closest one she was lost in the midst of the enemies and a heartbeat later the earth shook with an invisible shock wave. Everyone froze in their tracks as their hearts thundered in their chests while they waited for the result of the stones being used again.

Orla lay with her back pressed into the dirt as her staff propped into an aliens chest. She had collapsed under the weight of their combined attack and that had thought for sure that she was done for that time until the wave shook them and they froze. She remained frozen with them and counted as many quick heartbeats pounded in her chest as she waited for something to happen.

"M'lady!" The warrior called out to her before he was overcome in a coughing fit as Orla was obscured from their view. The wizard was sobbing next to him as she pressed a golden circle over his chest and a fellow wizard took pity on them and started waving his hands around to cast the spell to blast the enemies off of the probably wounded warrior. He stopped his cast weaving when he saw the enemies in front of him go grey and slowly start to flake away.

"They are dusted!" He cried out with jubilation.

Orla heard the cry and squinted as the sun broke through the now disintegrating enemies. She looked around her as she began to sit up and gripped her staff as it slacked from the disappearing enemy on top of her. As soon as she caught sight of the fallen warrior she dropped her staff and stumbled over to him as the female wizard sobbed.

"Please help him. I don't know how but please fix him like you did me!" She sobbed loudly and her circle wavered above him.

Orla blinked rapidly as recognition dawned her, this was the same wizard she had healed right after meeting Thor on the battlefield and healing him.

Once the wizard had noticed she wasn't bleeding out on the battlefield and realized that it was because of the small female Asgardian warrior she had set her sights to thank her and fight by her side, but she had to find her first. She had tracked around the battlefield while continuing to battle but had been saved once again when the ship had begun to fire. The warrior that had saved now lay under her weak magic spell and she knew she couldn't lose him. They had instantly connected in that moment of battle as she tried to shield herself from the blasts and fight against an enemy attack and he came to her rescue. Her spell wavered as the thought of losing him was more than she could bear to think of.

Orla shuffled her legs under her kneeling position and stretched out her hand to grasp the fellow warrior's bare hand. Instantly she felt the familiar drain on her body as she watched his face flush red with heat. She clasped her free hand onto the shoulder of the wizard as she felt herself weaken and head into a negative power supply from her body.

The wizard was still sobbing until Orla clasped her on the shoulder and she blinked past her tears at her.

"He'll live," she stuttered as she pulled back from his hand. Her body wavered even though she was kneeling on the ground.

"My queen," the warrior struggled to sit to catch her but the wizard had already clasped onto her as Orla's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Together they lowered her to the ground as the wizard cast an energy spell on Orla to revive her.

A mere moment after passing out Orla blinked herself awake and was instantly alert, "What did you just call me?" She asked immediately. Her body had recovered thanks to the power and revival spell from the wizard a few moments ago.

The warrior flushed and the wizard eyed him while thinking the very same question.

When he didn't answer Orla began to sit up, "I am not your queen."

"Sorry m'lady, I thought it was because of Thor coming to your rescue and your history in the village that...but I assumed wrong."

Orla gasped aloud, "Thor!" She had forgotten about him but now that the battle was over he was probably in terrible condition. "I have to go, there are others who need me." She climbed to her feet and hurried to her fallen staff. She kicked it up and caught it midair before continuing forward out onto the clear battlefield.

"Go get him," the wizard whispered as she watched Orla bolt away from them and smiled as she felt the warriors presence stand beside her and watch as well.

Orla scoured the visible landscape around her for any sign of Thor and the other leaders of the Avengers turned Revengers. Stumbling over the loose debris Orla hesitated for a moment to straighten her feet and clear her semi fuzzy head. The battle along with multiple healing injects had drained Orla of her energy and she hadn't had time to eat something to boost her stamina. She paused for a moment to swing her head in a wide arch as she dug around in her pocket for a protein bar. Her eyes landed on a group that was gathering quite a distance away but she saw a distinct red cape. The opened protein bar fell from her grasp as she took off at a run toward the group. As she ran she could see a figure leaned against a pile a debri and even from her distance she would see the charred mess of his right side. A blonde female was crouched in front of him and Orla pushed herself harder, she had to make it to him.

Her feet pounding against the uneven ground Orla was closing the distance to the group and her heart soared, she was so close and knew that healing this man would knock her unconscious but she had to help. She had this powers for a reason and now they were needed more than ever.

Orla neared the group and was almost there when she was suddenly halted mid run. "Stop," Dr. Strange's cloak wrapped around her waist and held her off of the ground by a few inches. "You can't help, it's too late."

"No I can, I will, it's not too late."

"No Orla."

"Let me try, I can heal him. I will save him."

"He's already gone Orla."

"No, I'm right here. I can do it." She pulled at the fabric around her waist but it clenched tighter.

"You can't kill yourself to bring him back." Dr. Strange stated as he turned Orla away from the group.

Her face froze as she glimpsed the lifeless corpse and the blond woman in the silver metal armour suit cry over him. Those gathered all had tears in their eyes as they mourned their fallen friend and guilt slammed into Orla. She was right there, all she had to do was touch him and heal him, that's all it was. Orla still fought the cloak but the cloak wrapped around her to immobilize her as her dormant Berserker blood raged. Her face turned red from the fury she felt at her failure and she struggled against the fabric as it detached itself from Dr. Strange's neck.

"I will not let you kill yourself to bring a dead man back, let it go Orla." His hands moved in front of her face as her failure took root in her body. "Let it go." His fingers touched both her temples and simultaneously she passed out.

Dr. Strange sighed heavily as his cloak remained wrapped around Orla's body as it lowered to the dusty ground. He didn't think her first reaction would be anger but it also didn't surprise him as he knew her background. He was pondering his over when he felt a pair of eyes on him and Orla. Looking up and across the group of gathered companions he saw Thor watching Orla with knowing eyes. Sighing at the irony of the situation Dr. Strange knew that she was going to be okay even though she would live with this 'failure' in her soul for the rest of her life.

Raising his head up to the sky Dr. Strange looked out across the battlefield to the rejoicing allies and the mourning ones closest to him. They had reversed the effects of the first snap bringing everyone back and won the fight but the cost was high; a sorrowful victory that it was.

**A/N: I totally binged, on repeat, the entire final battle scene to be able to get this chapter down. The music of the final battle helped set the mood for it since I was following along with the movie pretty closely there at the beginning but I also turned to Epic World Music channel on YouTube for inspiration. Also I wasn't sure where/how to end this chapter so there is it, just like that. **


End file.
